Nos années lycée, ou C'est par où la sortie ?
by twilight-alice-jasper
Summary: Tous humains - "Les adultes, ils ont oubliés, mais la vie, c'est dur quand on est ado". - E/B, A/J, E/R - "Parait que ces années là sont les meilleurs de nos vies ... J'ai hâte de voir le reste dis donc ..." EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Nos années lycées ou plutôt, Dites, c'est par où la sortie ?

**Auteure :** Twilight-alice-jasper.

**Disclamer :** Je ne le ferais qu'une fois, parce que de toute façon, je vais oublier après x). Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et elle aurait certainement une crise si elle verrait ce que j'en ai fais.

**Blablatons :** Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic, mais une vraie cette fois. Pas que j'abandonne l'autre, ne vous inquiètez pas, mais cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines, et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas ;). C'est ma première "histoire à suivre" on va dire, donc j'ai un peu peur de ne pas en être capable. Enfin, _Carpe Diem_ comme dirait mes lili ... xD

**Rating **: M, mais uniquement pour les paroles et les allusions peut être très claires.

**Résumé :** Tous humains. "Les adultes, ils l'ont oubliés, mais la vie, c'est dur quand on est ado". Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett. "Il parait qu'au lycée, c'est là que se joue ta vie. S'agit pas de la rater alors."

Jasper et Rosalie feront leur apparitions un peu plus tard, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, ils seront tous aussi présent que les autres ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**________ Bella POV _____________**

- Merde de merde de merde !

Je courrais à en perdre haleine jusqu'au lycée. Arriver en retard le premier jour de ma première année de lycée, il n'y avait que moi pour le faire. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute si Hoshi s'était enfin connecté hier sur le forum et qu'on avait parlé pendant des heures ! Et si mon réveil n'avait pas sonné - enfin, peut être bien que si en y réfléchissant, mais que je ne l'avais pas entendu ! Et si il n'y avait pu de Miel Pops et que j'avais du manger des céréales infectes au goût de polystyrène ! Et si j'étais resté coincé devant mes cinq T-shirt et mes trois jeans, ne sachant pas quoi mettre ! Et si y'avait pu d'eau chaude ! Et si j'avais pommé mon sac ! Et si … Rah, bon, d'accord, c'était de ma faute !

J'arrivais enfin au portail … Portail fermé, comme par hasard.

- Y'a quelque un ? criais-je.

- Ouais, c'est bon j'arrive !

Un homme de petite taille apparut alors, son ventre débordant de son pantalon et rebondissant à chaque pas. Bravo l'accueil.

- Et ben mademoiselle, commença-t-il en se débattant avec les clés, on arrive en retard le premier jour ? Ça promet pour le reste de l'année !

Je bougonnais dans mon coin en attendant qu'il l'ouvre enfin, et m'engouffrais en marmonnant un « merci » à peine audible.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu.

Ah, il va vite m'énerver, lui, je le sens !

- Merci, répétais-je un peu plus fort avant de m'enfuir vers les panneaux.

Des listes y étaient affichés, et je les parcourus rapidement, cherchant mon nom.

Cullen, Hale, Mansen, Newton … Elle est où la lettre S déjà ? Je récitais rapidement mon alphabet. N, O, P, Q, R … S ! Haha ! Si tu croyais m'échapper, c'est raté !

Hum. Dépêche toi, sinon tu vas sérieusement être en retard ! Yeah ! Enfin ! Swan ! Un rapide coup d'œil à mon prénom pour voir si c'était bien moi. De toute façon, qui d'autre porterai ce nom débile sans aucune personnalité ?

…

Mais j'vais les tuer !

Bella je leur avais dis ! Be-lla ! C'est pas si difficile ! Faudra sérieusement que je pense à passer à la mairie un de ses jours ! Et que je me venge auprès de mes parents pour ce stupide prénom qu'ils m'ont donné ! Isabella ! Nan, mais sérieux, qui a encore un prénom aussi vieillot que moi ?!

Mon œil tomba alors sur un autre prénom dans la liste. Edward.

Réflexion faite, il y a d'autre parents aussi crétin que les miens ici bas. Edward, c'est pire que Isabella, surtout qu'on peut pas donner de surnom !

Je ne suis plus seule sur cette Terre !

Ouhla, faudra que je me calme sur les mangas moi. Surtout qu'il commence à être … Aaah ! Déjà huit déjà huit heures dix ?! Je jette un coup d'œil à ma classe. Seconde quatre. Quatre comme … comme rien, c'est pourri comme chiffre. Salle G 204.

Help. I have a big problem.

C'est où la salle G 204 ??!!

- Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Je me retournai, et tombai nez à nez avec une jeune femme toute fine, avec un air tout gentil. La secrétaire ! Alléluia !

- Heu … oui, balbutiai-je. Je ne sais pas où est la salle G 204.

- Vous êtes en retard, ça a commencé depuis dix minutes vous savez ! (Nan, sans blague ! Pas si gentille que ça au final !) Enfin bon, soupira-t-elle. La salle G 204, c'est par là, finit-elle en désignant les gros blocs de béton à sa droite.

- Merci beaucoup ! remerciai-je, avec le grand sourire colgate, tout faux tout beau.

Et je repartit en courant. Bâtiment G ! Haha, I'm the best ! Reste plus qu'a trouver la salle !

Je montai les escaliers, me faisant un croche pied, réussissant de justesse à me rattraper à la barre. Toujours aussi douée pour me péter la gueule, moi.

J'arrivai (entière !) en haut, et reprit ma course dans les couloirs. Les salles défilaient sous mes yeux, mais je ne la voyais toujours pas, jusqu'à ce que …

Stop ! Demi tour !

Je courus dans l'autre sens, arrivant finalement à la salle G 204. Et la winner is … Bella ! Applaudissez la, elle a réussi a trouver la salle toute seule, sans l'aide de personne ! Bon, étape suivante, reprendre son souffle avant de rentrer en classe. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire …

- Dites mademoiselle, vous comptez rester combien de temps devant la porte comme ça ? me lance une voix provenant de la salle. Probablement le professeur …

… Ou comment se taper la honte du siècle, par Bella.

J'ouvris la porte, le visage rouge pivoine. Maudite couleur qui vient trop facilement. Je traversai la salle, entendant sur mon passage des ricanements. Stupides adolescents en pleine crise d'hormones.

- Aurions nous l'immense honneur de connaître votre nom ? me susurra le professeur d'une voix nièvre.

- Bella Swan, répondis-je, maîtrisant à grand peine les tremblements de ma voix.

- Bella ? Ça ne serait pas plutôt, Isabella ?

Il commence vraiment à me faire chier celui là !

- Non, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, rétorquais-je faiblement.

- Je me contrefiche de vos préférences Isabella. Vous êtes au lycée à présent, plus au collège. Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, on va peut être pouvoir commencer les présentations. Allez vous asseoir.

Il ne restait qu'une seule place de libre, et c'est en traînant les pieds que j'y allais. Je dus repasser devant toute la classe - car, bien entendu, la place était au fond - et jetai mon sac par terre en m'affalant sur ma chaise. Je sentis un regard sur moi et me tournai.

- Heu, salut, dis-je.

- Salut, répondit mon voisin en se tournant vers le tableau, ne me prêtant plus d'attention.

Super. Me voilà coincé avec un garçon antipathique, moi, Bella Swan, archi nulle en relation sociale, surtout avec les garçons, au caractère bien trempée, mais uniquement dans ma petite tête. Super. Voilà que pour le premier jour j'arrive en retard, je me met mon professeur principal à dos, et je me ridiculise devant toute ma classe. J'ai dis quoi déjà ? Ah oui, super.

___________

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Je continue ou pas ? **

**Sinon, j'ai une question à vous poser ...**

**"Avez vous déjà rêvé de Twilight ou de ces personnages ? Si oui, quel était l'histoire ? "**

**Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont pour moi le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction =D.**

**Je remercie particulièrement celle qui ont mis des reviews, ainsi que celles (ou ceux ...) qui m'ont mise en favori ou en alerte =).**

**Au sujet du postage (oui, oui, ça existe !) je pense poster une fois par semaine, le week end. Je viens d'entrer en première et j'ai pas trop envie de me laisser envahir par le boulot ... =/ Puis, ça me laisse un peu d'avance ^^**

**Bref', arrêtons le blabla, et je vous laisse avec Bella ;).**

**Enjoy !**

__________

**Bella POV**

- Isabella, attend un petit peu s'il te plait.

Je soupirai. A quoi je m'attendais ? Toute l'heure ce prof n'avait pas arrêté de m'harceler _« Isabella, tenez vous bien s'il vous plaît. »_ _« Isabella, réveillez vous, ce n'est que la première heure. »_ en appuyant à chaque fois sur le « Isabella », déclenchant les rires des autres élèves.

Première heure, premier jour, et déjà un ennemi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis forte, moi !

Je me tournais, ignorant les regards sur moi, et me dirigeais vers son bureau.

Monsieur Varner était notre professeur de mathématique - comme par hasard, une matière que je détestais et qui me détestais. C'était un homme de haute taille, assez musclé, et je penchai vers la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux grisonnaient par endroit, et les rides donnaient à son visage carré un air encore plus sévère. La parfaite carrure du prof sadique qui déteste les élèves qui ne lui ont rien fait, en l'occurrence, moi.

- Pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en retard, mademoiselle Swan ?

Aïe.

- Heu …, balbutiais-je, je n'ai p-pas entendu la sonnerie de m-mon réveil …

- L'avez-vous mis votre réveil, au moins ? me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Nan, j'avais zappé que c'était la rentrée vieux schnock !

- O-oui …

- Et bien, dorénavant, vous le mettrez en mode sonnerie et vous vous coucherez à une heure décente, d'accord ? Pour cette fois je ne vous puni pas, mais si ça se reproduit, vous savez à quoi vous attendre !

Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Plus fort, je n'entend rien !

C'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivais ! Soit je parlais vraiment doucement, soit ils avaient des problèmes auditifs dans ce bahut !

- Oui, répétais-je.

- Bien. Allez en cour maintenant. Et tâchez de ne plus arriver en retard !

Je sortis de la salle. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, et je me rendis compte avec effroi que la deuxième sonnerie avait déjà retenti. J'allais encore arriver en retard ! Décidément, c'était maladif chez moi ! Je pris mon agenda où j'avais noté mon emploi du temps ainsi que les salles de cours. Okay, donc, là, j'avais biologie en salle … C 103. Aaaaaaah ! Mais c'était à l'autre bout du lycée ça ! Je me mit alors à courir. Je dévalais les escaliers, mon sac rebondissant sur mon dos. Je passais devant des salles de classes étonnées, ben quoi, z'ont jamais vu une élève en retard ou quoi ? Ou alors, ça devait être parce que mon sac était resté grand ouvert et que …

Stop. Marche arrière.

Mon sac était resté grand ouvert ?!

Je freinais, et me saisit de mon Eastpak. Mon dieu, mais c'était vrai ! (Remarque, quel intérêt aurais-je à me mentir à moi-même ? Oh tais toi Bella.) Paniquée, je regardais autour de moi pour voir si je n'avais pas égaré mes affaires. Heureusement, il y avait juste un cahier qui était tombé par terre, et c'est sous le regard amusé du professeur et de ses élèves que je dus me pencher pour le ramasser. Cahier, qui, bien entendu, était tombé devant la seule porte ouverte du couloir.

C'était clair et net, je suis maudite.

Je repris ma course. Cette journée aura au moins pour bénéfice de m'avoir fait courir, parce que là j'ai fais mon sport pour l'année, et même pour les deux ans qui suivent. Et tout ça, sans me casser la gueule par terre ! Un exploit ! Fière de moi, j'accélérais. Soyons fou !

Bien que, j'aurais du le savoir, prendre des risques n'avaient jamais été bénéfique pour moi.

La vitesse étant trop grande pour mes pauvres jambes, je ne réussis plus à contrôler leurs mouvements, et elles s'emmêlèrent. Résultat : je m'explosais la tête par terre.

Soyons quoi, déjà ?

Je me redressais tant bien que mal, m'époussetais, et repartis plus doucement en direction du bâtiment gris qui abordait fièrement un gros « C » écrit en bleu foncé.

Heureusement pour moi, la salle était au rez-de-chaussée, donc pas besoin de monter d'escaliers. Merci mon dieu.

La porte de la salle était ouverte, néanmoins, je toquais trois coups. Finalement, je n'étais pas si en retard que ça, les élèves venaient juste de s'installer et n'avaient pas encore sorti leurs affaires. La professeur, car c'était une femme, se tourna vers moi et me dis d'une voix douce d'entrer.

Elle n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante-cinq tout au plus je dirais. Plutôt rondelette, elle avait quelques formes qui étaient cachées par sa blouse blanche, où on pouvait apercevoir en dessous un simple débardeur et un jean. Son visage était rond, éclairée par un grand sourire. Elle avait de petites rides au coins des yeux, signe qu'elle riait souvent. Ses cheveux châtain et bouclés étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche, et plusieurs mèches s'échappaient de ça et retombaient sur son visage.

Je la pris tout de suite en affection.

- Alors …, commença-t-elle.

- Bella, dis-je.

- Alors Bella, on arrive en retard ?

Je rougissais. Ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ou quoi ?!

- Monsieur Varner m'a retenu après la classe, réussis-je à dire en baissant la tête.

- Ah, soupira-t-elle. Monsieur Varner, je vois …

Elle me regarda d'un air compatissant.

- Allez Bella, va t'asseoir que l'on commence.

Je parcourais le salle des yeux et me figeai.

Ah non, non, non, et non !

La seule place de libre était encore à côté du garçon du cour précédent ! Nous n'avions pas parlé de l'heure, ni échangé un seul regard. Je ne l'avais même pas regardé, trop occupé à essayer de me cacher avec mes cheveux.

Et j'allais devoir me retaper un cour avec lui.

J'étais damnée, plus aucun doute.

Je me dirigeais vers sa table, ma table, en traînant des pieds, et, sans lui accorder la moindre attention, je m'assis et commençai à sortir mes affaires.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer, annonça la professeur. Tout d'abord je m'appelle madame Banner, et je serais votre professeur de biologie pendant toute l'année qui va suivre. Je pense que votre professeur principal vous a déjà tout expliqué, aussi je ne vais pas m'attarder la dessus. Bon, pour débuter, je vais faire l'appel, comme ça j'aurais une petite idée de qui est qui. Donc … Hannah Abbot ? _(ndlr : Je suis nulle quand il s'agit d'inventer des noms propres, et puis, on a qu'a dire que c'est un clin d'œil à Harry Potter.)_

Elle continua l'appel, et je ne prêtais guère attention, redoutant le moment où mon tour viendrait. Comment allais je prononcer mon « présent » ? Tel que je me connaissais, j'allais rougir, balbutier, et tout le monde allait rire de moi …

- Emmett Cullen ?

Je levais la tête et vis que le silence s'était fait dans la classe. La prof regardait un élève assis au fond, et toute les têtes étaient tournés vers lui.

- Emmett Cullen ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

- Ouais, j'suis là, c'est bon ! gronda le garçon d'une grosse voix en relevant la tête, et je vis son visage.

Il avait des traits enfantin, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout. On devinait qu'il avait des fossettes, même si son expression actuelle ne le montrait pas. Il avait les cheveux courts, logique pour un garçon, merci Bella, brun et bouclés. Il était musclé, très musclé. Baraqué serait le mot exact, et, même s'il était assis, on pouvait deviner qu'il était grand. C'était un beau garçon, mais là tout de suite, ce beau garçon faisait peur.

« Mec pas fréquentable ». C'était écrit en gros et en clair sur sa face, et j'allais pas chercher à savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Non, pas mon genre de chercher des ennuis, et j'étais pas de nature à voir le bon côté de chaque personne. Pour tout dire, j'étais plutôt le contraire.

L'incident était clos, et madame Banner reprit l'appel. Je me déconnectais à nouveau, réfléchissant aux milles et une façon de fuguer de ce lycée. Sauter le portail ne me parut pas une bonne idée, vu ma maladresse légendaire, j'allais plutôt tomber du portail … Un nom me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Edward Mansen ?

Je rigolais intérieurement. J'allais enfin savoir qui portait ce prénom affreux, qui était aussi malchanceux que moi, qui allait …

- Présent, répondit mon voisin.

Attendez un instant. Mon … mon voisin ?

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, ni changé quoi que ce soit dans son altitude. M'enfin ! Il s'appelait Edward ! N'importe qui serait affligé de porter un nom pareil ! Alors pourquoi il ne montrait aucun signe de découragement ?!

Soudain, il leva sa figure vers moi, et nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Après quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux.

Soyons clair. J'étais une geek, une no life pour ceux qui connaissent pas. Les seuls mecs qui me font fantasmer sont les héros de manga, comme Kenshin _(ndlr : Kenshin le Vagabond, de Nobuhiro Watsuki),_ Kyo _(ndlr : Fruits Basket, de Natsuki Takaya),_ ou encore, le colonel Roy Mustang _(ndlr : Full Métal Alchemist, de Hiromu Awaka … oui, bon, d'accord, j'arrête de parler de moi !)_. Les vrais mec, comme on disait avec Hoshi, me laissait indifférent. Quand j'étais petite, j'y étais sensible, mais maintenant, ça me faisait plus rien.

Alors, pourquoi ce Edward machin chose me faisait-il autant d'effet ?!

Il avait les cheveux roux cuivrés, et j'aurais jamais pensé que cette couleur existait avant de le voir sur lui, et putain, ça lui allait bien. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, lui donnant un style un peu japonais, exactement comme j'aime. Il avait des yeux vert, des putains de yeux vert magnifiques. Il était grand, plutôt fin, mais son t-shirt laissait deviner une musculature à en faire baver plus d'une. Dont moi, Bella Swan, qui n'avait pas reluquer un mec depuis l'âge de douze ans.

Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et que j'avais chaud, tout à coup ?

Comme pour répondre à mes questions, il releva sa tête vers moi, et me dis, un sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche :

- Je crois qu'on t'appelle.

Je me retournais brusquement vers le tableau, et me rendis compte que tout les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Je me sentis devenir rouge tomate. J'avais un bouton sur le pif ou quoi ?!

- C'est Bella et non Isabella je crois ? demanda madame Banner gentiment.

Ah, non, c'était juste que la prof m'avait appelée.

- P-présente, bégayais-je.

J'entendis des rires étouffés et je replongeai derrière ma barrière de cheveux. Bien entendu, malgré toute ma préparation mentale, j'avais réussi à me foutre la honte une fois de plus. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, et vit qu'il me dévisageait avec un sourire en coin qui le rendait vraiment trop sexy.

Je baissais la tête rapidement. Je devais me ressaisir, l'oublier. Ce mec a un prénom super moche, horrible, affreux … argh, Edward, ça lui allait si bien !

Un chuchotement agacement me dérangeait dans mes pensées, et je me tournais vers la source. C'était une fille avec de long cheveux noirs, assise deux rangs devant moi. Elle me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais donc pas voir son visage, mais elle était penché sur sa voisine et lui parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle était vêtu d'un slim noir, et d'une chemise à carreau très classe, assorti aux ballerines qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté de parler, et sa voisine semblait plutôt s'ennuyer et ne lui prêter pas trop d'attention. Ceci énerva la lutine, qui se mit à parler plus fort. Je me demandais comment elle s'appelait …

- Alice Hale, réprimanda madame Banner, quand vous aurez fini vos babillages, vous pourriez peut être m'écouter ?

Bon, ben, j'avais ma réponse.

La fille leva soudainement la tête et son teint prit une couleur légèrement rose. N'y avait-il que moi qui rougissait autant ?

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. Merci seigneur de m'avoir sorti de ce calvaire, merci d'avoir inventé la récréation, merci merci, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante, je ne pêcherai plus, je …

Sans comprendre, je me retrouvais dehors, au milieu d'ados en quête de distractions. Je déglutis. J'allais où maintenant ? Au collège, je m'asseyais dans un coin et tout le monde me foutais la paix. Mais là …

- Bella, c'est ça ? m'interrompit une voix. T'es nouvelle ?

_____________

**Nyark ! Finii ! =D**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Vos impressions ? Dites moi tout ! **

**Sinon, pour la question : _"Si vous étiez un personnage de Twilight, qui aimeriez vous être ? Pourquoi ?"_ **

**J'attend vos réponses avec impatience ! **

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ... avec une autre personne ... =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Et oui, voici le petit chapitre hebdomadaire ! ;) **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toute vos review, mise en favori ou en alerte. MERCI ! **

**Ce chapitre sera du point de vue d'Alice. Vous le trouverez peut être moins drôle, mais Alice n'a pas la même façon de penser que Bella ! ;) **

**Je sais que ça traine un peu, mais je met les éléments en place, et dès le prochain chapitre, les choses commencent à bouger ! =D**

**J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse avec notre cher lutine ... enjoy !**

**_______**

**Alice POV**

Jupe ou pantacourts ? Je regardais une nouvelle fois dans mon armoire. Bon, ce serait slim. Bleu ou blanc ? Voyons voir … noir. Le même problème se reposait pour le haut. Débardeur ou top ? Hum … je superposais les t-shirt sur mon jean. Ah, ça sera chemisier. Maintenant, tout aussi important : les chaussures. J'ouvris mon « tiroir-pour-pied » comme je l'appelais. Ballerines, converses, talons ?

Ballerines, ça irait très bien. Surtout que cette paire était exactement assortie à mon haut. Puis, je fouillais dans mes (nombreux) sacs. Un sac en bandoulière ferait l'affaire. Haha ! Celui là, le noir, serait parfait ! Toute contente je frappais dans mes mains et admirais l'ensemble étalé sur mon lit. Avec ça, je ferais bonne impression !

Car il n'était pas question que moi, Alice Hale, débarque habillé n'importe comment le premier jour de ma première année de lycée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lycée … Aaah ! Il ne me restait qu'une demi heure ! Je m'habillais en vitesse et filais à la salle de bain. Comment allais je m'attacher les cheveux ? J'essayais plusieurs coiffures, mais aucune de ne me convenait.

Réfléchissons.

Oh, et puis, zut, les cheveux lâches, ça ira très bien.

Je lâchais donc mes long cheveux noirs qui descendirent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. J'accrochais des boucles d'oreilles, mettais un ou deux bracelets, et m'observais dans le miroir.

_Alice, you are so perfect !_

_Yes I know !_

_You are so beautiful and …_ en retard_ !_

Je me saisis de mon sac, et dévalais les escaliers.

- Aurevoir maman ! Aurevoir papa ! Aurevoir l'affreux ! criais-je à Greg qui était affalé dans le canapé.

- Tu as essayé de te faire belle ? répliqua-t-il. Dommage, ça a raté !

- C'est ça, cause toujours ! On verra à mon retour ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre ton jean et ton nouveau pull ! m'exclamais-je en claquant la porte de la maison.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en prenant mon vélo dans le garage. Greg, ou plutôt Grégoire, de cinq ans mon cadet, autrement dit, âgé de dix ans. Parfois, je me demandais toujours comment un gamin de dix ans pouvait être aussi pénible et aussi attachant à la fois.

Et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir une telle répartie à son âge ?! Quand j'avais dix ans, j'étais sage comme une image, moi !

Quoique, ce n'était pas ce que disait mon grand frère, James. Lui, il avait deux ans de plus que moi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me traiter comme si j'avais sept ans. D'ailleurs, il m'avait prévenu : « Au moindre garçon qui t'approche, j'lui pète la gueule, c'est clair ? ». Je soupirai, plaignant mes futurs prétendants.

Je pédalais dans la rue menant au lycée, passant une énième fois devant la maison voisine de la notre. Elle était gigantesque. Constituée de deux étages, avec piscine et un pré adjacent, c'était la plus grand maison de la rue. J'habitais dans le quartier … pas riche, ni bourgeois, mais aisé de Phoenix, et cette maison me faisait rêver, surtout que ma fenêtre donnait sur une des chambres en face. Elle avait été habité, mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler.

Je continuais mon chemin et arrivais au bahut, juste quand la cloche sonna. Pile à l'heure !

So perfect, so beautiful_, so fashiooooooon !_

Oui, d'accord, aucun rapport.

Seconde quatre. Quatre comme … les cinq doigts de la main ! Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait. Je regardais ma main. Bien sur idiote, t'as cinq doigts, pas quatre !

So débilus oui !

Je me mêlais au élèves de ma classe, commençant à regarder si il n'y avait pas un ou deux garçons à mon goût. Rien. C'était décevant.

Bon, d'accord, y'avait bien ce gringalet au cheveux cuivres ou encore ce gros nounours qui foutait la trouille, mais sinon pas grand-chose. Je fis une grimace.

N'y avait-il aucun moyen de tomber dans la classe d'un mec mignon, gentil, attentionné, et donc, so perfect ?

C'est pas comme si j'en demandais beaucoup !

Distraitement, je m'assis, perdu dans mes pensées de beau mec aux yeux bleu. Blond de préférence ! Tellement cliché, mais tellement … _so hot_ !

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relevai la tête. Un garçon se tenait à coté de moi, debout devant la chaise libre. Plutôt mignon, au visage rond qui lui donnait un air enfantin, ses cheveux -blonds - dressés par du gel sur sa tête. Je remarquai aussi au passage ses yeux bleus. Mignon, mais sans plus, et pas l'air très intelligent. Enfin, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Ici, le physique et l'intelligence.

- Oui, bien sur, répondis en lui souriant.

Peut être pas - non, sûrement pas - le mec parfait, mais j'allais pas faire ma difficile dès le premier jour.

- Je m'appelle Mike Newton et toi ? me demanda-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Alice Hale.

- Ça ne me dit rien. Tu étais à quel collège ?

- Phoenix's School. Toi, tu dois devais être à l'autre collège, le privé, devinais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de prononcer le dernier mot avec une pointe de dédain.

Ah, zut, si je commençais à faire ça, le courant n'allait pas passer.

- Oui exactement, affirma-t-il.

Non, il n'avait rien remarqué. Vraiment crétin.

- Mes parents ne voulaient pas m'envoyer à l'école public, continua-t-il. Trop de mauvaises fréquentations, trop de racket, les profs sont pas assez compétent … Oups, excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu y étais. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait facilement croire que tu viens du privé, ajoute-t-il en se croyant charmeur.

Nan, okay, il venait de me démontrer que son intelligence n'excédait pas celle d'une poule, quoique qu'une poule sait se la fermer, elle, au moins.

- Et pourtant, j'y étais, répliquais-je, bien décidé à lui fermer sa grande gueule. Et puis, c'est pas si terrible que ce qu'on raconte. C'est moi qui ai voulu y aller.

Il me regarda quelques instants, comme si cela paraissait impossible de préférer aller dans un lycée public gratuit plutôt que dans un lycée payant. Merde, si en plus il fallait payer pour aller en cour !

- Tout le monde est là ? interrogea le professeur, interrompant notre passionnante discussion.

A ce moment là, un bruit de course si fit entendre du couloir, puis la personne stoppa devant notre salle en respirant bruyamment.

- Dites mademoiselle, vous comptez rester combien de temps devant la porte comme ça ? lança le professeur à l'élève dehors.

Oh, c'est vache ça.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et l'élève entra dans la classe.

Oh. My. God.

Appel à toute les unités. Appel à toute les unités. Channel, Prada, Hermès, Dior, Dolce & Grabbana.

Alerte rouge, je répète alerte rouge ! Procédure d'urgence.

J'en appelle aux dieux de la mode.

HELP ME, SO PLEASE !

Elle était vêtu d'un jean - mais mon dieu ! Il devait avoir au moins deux ans ! - et d'un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des fesses, avec écrit dessus _« J'aime le chocolat … miam miam ! »_ et de veilles basket toute rapiécé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâches et la question était « Sont-ils démêlés ou pas ? ». Son sac était un vieux Eastpak tout pourri passé de mode … et elle n'avait aucun bijou !

Mais cette fille était une catastrophe !

Je n'entendis pas l'échange entre elle et le professeur, trop secouée par cette apparition, mais je la vie trébucher en rejoignant sa place. Pauvre fille, je la plaignais sincèrement.

Foi d'Alice Hale, je ne la laisserais pas se ridiculiser en s'habillant de la sorte !

De toute façon, c'était hors de question. Je finirais par faire une crise cardiaque.

Le cour se passa lentement, ponctué des pics du professeur envers Future Mission Relookage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui reprochais, elle ne lui avait rien fait, mais apparemment, il ne pouvait pas la saquer.

La sonnerie retentit. Enfin ! Je me ruais dehors, mettant le plus de distance entre moi et Mike. celui-ci avait essayé toute l'heure de faire la conversation, et je l'avais rembarré à chaque fois. D'accord, il ne fallait pas faire sa difficile. Mais j'allais pas accepter n'importe qui quand même !

J'arrivais dans la salle de biologie parmi les premières, et m'assis au milieu. Il ne me restait plus qu'a prier pour que monsieur Débilus ne vienne pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Une jeune fille entra à ce moment là, avec un air plutôt timide et sympathique. Et ben, ce serait ma voisine !

- Hey ! l'accostais-je.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle, l'air gêné.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! lui proposais-je avec un grand sourire, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non.

- Oh, heu … d'accord.

Elle s'installa pile à temps. Newton venait de rentrer dans la salle et me cherchait du regard, et quand il me vit, une franche déception s'inscrivit sur son visage. Mon pauvre ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Mouhaha ! Je suis machiavélique !

So … _BAD_ !

Future Mission Relookage arriva encore en retard, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Puis, la prof fit l'appel. Quel ennui ! Et ce n'était que le premier jour de cour ! Il faudra sérieux que j'emmène quelque chose pour m'occuper la prochaine fois …

Voyons voir … Magasine de mode ? French Manucure ? Mon carnet à dessin ? Bah, je les ferais tout les trois, j'avais une année à supporter …

Ce fut le silence qui me fit relever la tête. Madame Banner avait appelé un élève qui n'avait pas répondu. Oh lala ! Ils faisaient tout un tralala pour pas grand-chose ! Des racailles, y'en avait plein au collège, alors un de plus ou un de …

Ledit garçon répondit, et je pus voir à quoi il ressemblait. Okay, des racailles y'en avait plein. Des mec qui s'la pétaient en voulant se faire passer pour des forts, j'en avais vu. Mais lui, il faisait peur. C'était pas de ces gars qui aboyaient mais ne mordaient jamais. Non. Lui, il n'aboyait pas. Il attaquait directement, j'en étais sur, ça se voyait sur son visage.

Et pourtant, il avait quelque chose de gentil … Oh, moi et ma manie de voir toujours le côté positif …

T'es con Alice ! Et je t'interdis de l'approcher !

Je me remis à dormir, et répondit un « présent » sans grande conviction.

- Isabella Swan ?

Aussitôt, je me redressais. Ce nom me disait un truc … Mais oui, bien sur, c'était Future Mission Relookage ! Ravie, je me tournais vers elle …

… avant de voir qu'elle était littéralement en train de baver sur son voisin de table. Edward ou Edwin, je crois.

- Je crois qu'on t'appelle, lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Comme si elle se réveillait, elle se tourna vers la prof, qui la regardait d'un air compatissant.

- C'est Bella et non Isabella je crois ? demanda Madame Banner.

- P-présente, bégaya Bella.

Moi-même ne put retenir un petit rire. Cette fille était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de malchanceuse et de pas douée.

Je me tournais vers ma voisine de table, Angela si je me souvenais bien, et, dans un brusque accès d'ennui excessif, me mit à l'harceler … heu, à la soûler de questions.

- Elle a pas de bol hein ? Tu t'appelle Angela c'est ça ? T'as quel âge ? Tu viens d'où ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose … t'étais pas à Phoenix's School par hasard ? Ah, mais si ! En troisième deux ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Alice ? J'étais en troisième six ! On a fait …

Je continuais mon monologue - je m'en rendais bien compte, j'étais pas stupide non plus - jusqu'à ce que la prof me gronde.

- Alice Hale ! Quand vous aurez fini vos babillages, vous pourriez peut être m'écouter ? me sermonna-t-elle.

Ta gueule.

Néanmoins, je m'interrompus. Pas folle la fille quand même ! Me récolter des heures de colle dès le premier jour, très peu pour moi, sans façon, merci ! Je remarquais que ma voisine était soulagé. Pff … quand je serais riche et célèbre, elle regrettera bien de ne pas avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec moi ! Mouhahahahahaha ! Elle viendra me supplier et me dira « Oh, Alice, tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ? On était assise ensemble en biologie en seconde … même que la prof t'avait disputé parce qu'on était plongé dans une discussion sans fin … On avait plein de points communs … » Et là je répondrais : « Gardes ! Emparez vous d'elle ! Elle nuît à mon talent ! » Et mes gardes de corps l'emporteraient tandis qu'elle se débattrait en criant « Alice ! C'est moi ! Angela ! ». Et là, ça fera Tilt ! Tiens ça me dit un truc Angela … nan, ça doit être juste une connaissance. Et je continuerais ma vie sans faire plus attention à cette fille qui …

Driiiing !

La cloche ! Merci Dieu de la Mode ! Je ramassais vite mes affaires et me ruais vers la porte.

Encore la première dehors !

Vive la récré ! Vive le soleil ! Vive les délires que je vais me taper avec …

Avec qui ?

Je connaissais personne ici, enfin, si, les gens de mon ancien collège. Cependant, tout mes véritables amis étaient partis, et il ne restait que des petites pouf du style Maria qui se dandinait en se croyant belle.

Je suis alone !

Je cherchais un endroit pour passer la récré, et mon regard tomba sur la nouvelle, Future Mission Relookage, heu, Bella.

Ah, mais voilà la solution ! Je n'avais qu'a être amie avec elle, et du coup, je pourrais l'arranger plus facilement ! C'est-ce qui s'appelle, faire d'une pierre deux coup ! Je suis vraiment trop intelligente !

Toute contente, je sautillais vers elle et l'accostait :

- Bella, c'est ça ? T'es nouvelle ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi, le visage rouge tomate.

- Heu … O-oui.

Okay … la communication serait difficile. Mais il n'existe pas un défi, que moi, Alice Hale, future maître du monde, ne puisse relever.

- Oui pour quoi ? fis-je, gentiment.

- O-oui je m'appelle Bella, et oui je suis nouvelle.

Elle sembla assez satisfaite de cette phrase sans bégaiement, et reprit un peu contenance. Bien !

- Tu viens d'où alors ? demandais je, curieuse comme j'étais.

Elle ne semblait pas venir de Phoenix, elle était trop pâle pour ça. Quoique moi, je pouvais parler, avec ma peau de vampire.

- J-je viens de Forks, répondit-elle.

Forks ? Késako ?

- C'est une petite ville où il pleut tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle comme en réponse à ma question silencieuse.

Oh … logique que je connaissais pas. Moi et la géographie, on s'était jamais bien entendu.

- D'accord. Tu connais des gens ici ?

- Non.

- T'es déjà venu ici ?

- Oui.

Super, me voilà reparti pour un monologue.

- Dis … ça te dirais qu'on soit amie ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et je réalisais que j'avais peut être été un peu trop direct. Les gens avaient du mal avec moi, car je disais toujours la vérité … un peu trop parfois. Elle sembla hésiter, puis finalement :

- T'es sur ? Parce que je suis peut être pas la meilleure des compagnies …

Je la regardais un peu étonnée. Elle aussi était franche alors ! Je pressentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre ! Un peu d'amélioration au niveau de la présentation et …

- Ta compagnie est sûrement meilleure que celle de la bande des mijaurées là bas, répondis-je en pointant du doigt la bande de Maria.

Elle me dévisagea quelques instants, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Ben, d'accord alors.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et la pris par le bras avant d'avouer.

- Et puis, je pourrais peut être t'aider pour ton look, parce que là Bells, tu crains à mort !

_______

**Alors ? Avis, impressions, critique ? Dites moi tout ! **

**Et pour la question de la semaine : "Vous avez préféré le film en anglais ou en français ?" **

**Au prochain chapitre, un cour de sport, une Bella maladroite et ... quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur.**

**Et n'oubliez pas ma review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Suite à un bug du site que nous avons dû tous remarquer, je n'ai pas pu vous poster le chapitre 4 hier ... Ca m'a vraiment énervée, j'essayais toute les demi heure pour voir si ça marchait ! (torturée de ne pouvoir satisfaire ses lecteurs, la ptite ! xD). **

**Donc, voilà le chapitre quotidien. On y retrouve notre chère Bella, plus en forme et maladroite que jamais ! **

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez ^^ Et je vous remercie pour vos review extraordinaire ! x3**

**Enjoy !**

**_________**

**Bella POV**

Du calme, là, doucement … Inspire … Expire par où tu peux … (ndlr : Et c'est là qu'on voit les fans de Jamel Debouzze … =P).

Là, c'est bien … Ne pas regarder vers la droite, ne pas regarder vers la droite ! Devant toi, fixe le tableau, le beau tableau avec les horribles pattes de mouche illisible de ton très cher professeur, Monsieur Varner … Non, pas vers la droite j'ai dis !

Pas vers la droite !

Trop tard, mes yeux étaient tombés sur mon voisin, accessoirement le magnifique, sublime, divin apollon … Sublime et inaccessible surtout.

Voilà deux semaines que l'on était rentré au lycée. Deux semaines durant lesquelles j'avais fais la connaissance de la parfaite Alice Hale (selon ses propres mots), deux semaines que je me tapais les commentaires désobligeants de mon professeur de mathématiques, deux semaines que je peinais tant bien que mal à suivre pendant les cours - chose difficile à faire quand on est assis à côté d'Alice, en l'occurrence, dans tout les cours, sauf deux - et deux semaines que je fantasmais sur Edward Mansen.

Edward Mansen : nom masculin. Putain de beau mec assis à côté de moi en cour de maths et de biologie. Me fait baver chaque fois qu'il est à moins de … qu'il est à portée de vue.

- Isabella ? Il est l'heure, l'heure de se lever, susurra Monsieur Varner.

Je sursautai et jetai un regard noir à professeur. Quelques élèves rirent, mais la plupart de relevèrent pas la tête, habitués maintenant aux remarques à mon égard. Je vis Alice qui me regardais d'un air compatissant, tandis qu'Edward soupira, probablement agacé par l'attention dont j'étais victime.

Car, oui, j'avais oublié de le dire, mais il y avait une chose qu'il le rendait encore plus inaccessible :

Il me détestait.

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais fais, mais dès le premier jour il me l'avait bien montré : Il ne me supportait pas, et la biologie et les maths devaient probablement être insupportable pour lui.

Cela m'avait déprimé, mais Alice m'avait vite réconforté et m'avait même dit :

« Tu verras, quand tu seras riche il toquera à ta porte et tu suppliera de lui parler. Toi, tu l'aura oublié et tu le foutra dehors, puis tu iras rejoindre ton mec qui te demandera qui c'était et tu lui répondra : Personne Rob, un pauvre gars qui disais qu'il était dans ma classe de seconde … qu'est-ce que les gens inventeraient pas … Sur ce, Rob te sourirait et t'embrasserait tendrement avant de … »

Là, je l'avais interrompu, ne voulant pas connaître la suite. Mais on avait bien rit, et malgré que je restais triste qu'il ne m'aimât pas, cela ne m'empêchait pas de le mater.

Bien que, en y réfléchissant, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

M'en fou haha ha ! Je continuerais !

Surtout que je n'étais pas la seule. Edward l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée, et, à mon grand désespoir, faisait rêver la plupart des pauvres filles comme moi. Néanmoins, il ne semblait intéresser par personne, et passait ses récrés seul.

Ed' ! Viens à moi !

La cloche sonna, et je poussais un soupir, pour la bonne raison, que, le jeudi, après l'heure de maths, j'avais … Sport.

Mon enfer sur Terre.

Je n'aimais pas le sport, mais alors pas du tout, et ce, depuis toute petite. Quand les autres grimpaient dans les arbres, je restais en bas à faire le guet. Quand ils construisaient une cabane, je dessinais les plans. Mais quand j'étais rentré au collège et que les notes de sport se mirent à compter dans la moyenne, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix de me coltiner toute les semaines deux heures de calvaire.

C'était notre premier cour d'EPS, la semaine dernière notre prof étant absent.

Après les rapides présentations, monsieur Clapp nous nous envoya nous changer. J'entrais dans les vestiaires en compagnie des autres filles et entreprit d'enfiler mon survêt rapidement.

- J'espère qu'Edward va mettre un short, commenta Lauren, une des nombreuses pouffes de la classe.

- Clair ! approuva Jessica, qui disait oui à tout ce que dirait Lauren. J'aimerai trop voir ses jambes … !

- Vous pensez qu'il s'épile ? s'enquit Samantha.

- J'espère bien ! s'écria Lauren. Ça serait dommage qu'un physique comme ça soit gâché par des poils !

Elles partirent toute dans un rire qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement qu'autre chose.

- Pathétique, me murmura Alice.

J'acquittais. Alice et moi nous comprenons parfaitement. J'enfilais mon vieux pantalon de survêtement et elle me lança un regard réprobateur. Par contre, là, nous n'étions pas tout à fait sur … la même longueur d'onde.

Elle avait bien essayé de me relooker, et j'avais à chaque fois refusé. Comme nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux semaines - bien que, des fois j'en doutais tellement nous étions proche - je pensais qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas des choses qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre en œuvre plus tard … Et je me doutais que ce plus tard viendrait trop vite à mon goût.

- Tu aurais pu mettre un short, me reprocha-t-elle. Il fait, beau, il fait chaud, et tu met un truc tout moche !

- Pour que tout le monde voit mes jambes ? Non merci.

Parler avec Alice était très facile, et avec elle, mon bégaiement et ma timidité disparaissait.

- Arrête Bells ! T'as des très belles jambes ! Grandes et tout ! Regarde moi, j'suis toute petite et alors ?!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Alice complexait sur sa petite taille.

N'importe quoi, vraiment.

Elle était magnifique. Et sa grandeur ne l'a rendait plus qu'attachante. Ma première impression avait été la bonne : c'était un véritable lutin. Pleine de vie, à s'enthousiasmer pour un rien. Je n'avais pas réussi à résister, et personne n'y arrivait apparemment. Surtout pas ce cher Mike Newton, même si Alice m'avait certifié que c'était un crétin de première, ce que je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

- Bells ! Allez viens !

Elle me saisit par la main et nous emmena sur le stade. Les garçons étaient déjà là, et Edward … avait mis un short.

My God, comment voulait-il que j'arrête de le mater dans ces conditions ?

Je n'avais qu'un mot pour décrire ses jambes : Parfaites.

- Swan, arrête de baver comme ça, tu vas te noyer, railla la voix de Lauren.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Alice. C'est pas comme si tu le faisais pas.

Lauren lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux, mais ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, Alice me sauvait la vie.

Car, non, je n'étais toujours pas guéri de cette maladie appelée timidité, bien que ma chère amie avait amélioré les choses.

- Tout le monde approchez ! cria monsieur Clapp. Le premier sport de l'année sera le volley ball !

Des murmures de contentement s'élevèrent. Bien sur, tout le monde était content de faire du volley. Le volley, c'était cool, classe, sportif … et pas du tout fait pour moi.

- J'adore le volley ! me dit Alice, en sautillant, une lueur dans les yeux.

Je ne répondis rien. Déjà que je passais pour une extraterrestre, si en plus, je disais que je n'aimais pas ce sport, je n'osais imaginer pour quoi on me prendrait.

- Bon, nous allons devoir partager les stades avec la seconde cinq, continua le prof en désignant l'autre classe à l'autre bout du terrain. Mettez vous en équipe deux et faites vous des passes pour commencer ! Je reviens !

- Bells, tu te met avec moi ? me demanda Alice.

- Question stupide, bougonnais-je.

Avec qui aurais je pu me mettre ? Edward ?

N'y pense même pas …

- Je sais. Mais je te demande toujours, on ne sait jamais. Vu que Mansen est libre …

Je relevais la tête. C'était vrai, Edward était libre …

L'occasion rêvée !

- Tu ne te met plus avec moi je suppose, ajouta Alice, avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Bien sur que si Lice ! Soit pas stupide, je ne vais pas abandonner mon amie pour un mec qui me déteste ! la rassurais je, bien que cela me brisait le cœur, d'une certaine façon.

J'avais peut être ratée la seule occaz' de faire sa connaissance …

- Tu viens, on va prendre un ballon ! fit Alice.

… Mais le sourire que faisait Alice valait bien cela.

Après avoir pris un ballon - plutôt qu'Alice ait pris une balle, moi-même évitant de toucher ces engins de torture - nous nous mîmes en quête de trouver une place de libre.

Mais bien entendu, ayant traînées, ce ne fut pas facile.

Personne ne veut se pousser ? Apparemment, non.

On fut donc obliger de se mettre à l'écart, plus près de la seconde cinq que de la nôtre.

« Ils le regretteront, avait marmonnait Alice. Quand je serais riche et célèbre et qu'ils … » Bref'.

Nous commençâmes donc à jouer. Enfin … à Alice à m'envoyer les balles et à moi de les rater. Pas une que j'avais touché ! Pas une seule !

- Allez Bells ! Concentre toi ! m'encourageait Lice.

- J'y arrive paaaaas, pestais je en ratant une nouvelle fois.

- Suis le mouvement du ballon, et place toi juste en dessous. C'est toi qui doit aller vers lui, pas le contraire !

- C'est facile à dire !

- Et facile à faire ! Alors tu m'énerve pas et tu l'as !

Elle rattrapa le ballon et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Prête Bells ?

- Non !

- C'est pas grave !

Elle me l'envoya. Je vis le ballon foncer droit sur moi. Concentration Bella. Active tes neurones-réflexes. Place toi sous le ballon. Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le …

- YES !

Le ballon atterrit sur mes doigts, et je le poussais de toute mes forces.

- J'ai réussi !

Je me mis à sauter partout, toute contente d'avoir touché la balle. Alice me rejoignit et nous entamâmes une danse de la joie, jusqu'à ce que …

- Alice ? Où est le ballon ?

- Tu l'as envoyé en arrière, mais c'est pas grave Bells, tu l'as touché !

- En arrière ?!

Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir le ballon se diriger vers la tête d'un garçon de seconde cinq. Horrifiée, au ralenti, je le vis se rapprocher de sa cible, avant de la percuter fortement, me faisant grimacer.

Bravo Bella, ah la, bravo !

- Oups, chuchota Alice à côté de moi.

Oui, oups comme tu dis !

- Aïe, putain ! cria le garçon qui avait reçu le projectile.

Tout le monde se tût dans les deux classes.

- Qui est le connard qui a osé envoyer CA ? rugit-il.

Personne ne répondit, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et tous s'éloignèrent.

Bel exemple de solidarité !

- Ah ? C'est toi ? me lança-t-il.

- Oh non, pas lui, souffla Alice, seule personne à être resté à mes côtés.

- Lui ? lui murmurais je, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, le ballon dans sa main.

- Sam Uley …

Ce nom fit tilt dans ma tête.

Sam Uley était connu pour un délinquant. Personne ne savais comment il avait réussi à entrer au lycée, mais il était bien là. Il avait dix sept ans, grand, musclé, le teint bronzé, il avait probablement des origines indiennes. Il était à la tête d'une petite bande qui changeait régulièrement.

Pas net du tout, le mec à pas embêter, et que bien sur, moi, Bella, avait envoyé une ballon sur sa tête.

Je. Déteste. Le. Volley.

- C'est toi qui m'a balancé ça ma jolie ? me demanda-t-il, à quelques mètre de moi seulement maintenant.

- J-je …

- Répond moi juste oui ou non ! rugit-il, me faisant trembler.

Je vais mourir. Priez pour moi là haut, je vais bientôt vous rejoindre. Je vis un mouvement au coin de l'œil, mais Alice se plaça devant.

- Elle a pas fait exprès ! me défendit mon amie courageusement, bien que je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas son assurance d'ordinaire.

- T'es qui toi pour t'interposer ? Quel courage ! T'aurais pas du, ça m'embête sincèrement d'abîmer un si beau visage comme le tien …

Il la saisit par le bras, et elle poussa un petit cri.

- Alice ! m'écriais je.

- Ta gueule toi ! hurla-t-il.

Je reculais, terrorisé. Je cherchais un moyen d'aider mon amie, mais n'en voyait aucun. Putain ! Y'avait en tout une soixantaine de personne et pas une pour intervenir !

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, susurra Sam à Alice. On va faire un peu plus connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Il pressa encore plus fort, et je vis les larmes briller dans les yeux d'Alice. Mais elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oh, on résiste ? s'étonna-t-il. Tant mieux, j'aime quand mes proies se débattent …

- Salaud !

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler d'Alice de la sorte. Je me précipitais, mais, malgré tout mes efforts, il me jeta par terre et me lança un regard meurtrier.

- Sois sage, je viendrais m'occuper de toi après.

Puis, il retourna son attention vers Alice, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Alors ma jolie, par quoi on commence …

- La ferme.

- Hein ? fit Sam, surpris.

- La ferme.

- Qui dit ça ? Qui a dit ça ? menaça l'Indien.

- Moi.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix. Elle provenait d'un garçon qui était assis sous un panier de basket, l'ombre cachant son visage ne permettant pas de savoir qui c'était.

Mais cette voix …

- Et t'es qui toi pour me parler sur ce ton ? cracha Sam.

Le garçon se leva, et cria pendant qu'il avançait au soleil :

- La ferme je t'ai dis ! Tu veux que je te dise qui je suis ?

Sam blêmit et se mit à trembler violemment. Il lâcha Alice qui tomba par terre et je me précipitais vers elle.

- Em' … mon vieux pote … tu sais que je plaisantais …

- La ferme ! rugit Emmett Cullen.

- M-mais elle m'a b-balancé un ballon dans la …

- Je m'en fous ! Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et partir d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve !

Sam n'hésita pas longtemps et fila hors du terrain sans demander son reste. Les élèves retinrent leurs souffles. Emmett nous regarda, puis se détourna et quitta le stade de l'autre côté. A ce moment là, monsieur Clapp revint et s'exclama :

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Allez, tout le monde à sa place et on continue !

Les soixante personnes qui n'avaient pas bougé leur cul se remirent à jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Notre ballon roula jusqu'à nos pieds. Je relevais la tête pour voir qui l'avait envoyé, et vis qu'Edward m'observait bizarrement.

- Et ben, les filles, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Le prof s'était approché et nous dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis tombée en voulant rattraper la balle, dit Alice tout d'un coup.

- Ah … Faites attention à partir de maintenant, gronda le prof en partant.

C'était tout ? Pas de « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? » Ni de « Et d'où viennent ces marques sur votre bras ? »

Il s'foutait de moi ou quoi ?!

- Alice ? m'enquis je.

- Hum ?

- Je voulais te remercier pour t-tout à l'h-heure … J-je, t-tu …

Mon bégaiement reprenait. Ah non ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Quoi tout à l'heure ? me demanda Alice avec un grand sourire. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis juste tombée. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, d'habitude c'est tout le temps toi, d'accord, mais ça peut arriver à d'autre personne !

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Et ben quoi ? T'as vu Mansen torse nu ou quoi ?! me provoqua-t-elle.

Je rougis brusquement et m'exclamais :

- Alice ! Tu vas voir !

Je me relevais, mais trop vite, et me fit un croche pied.

Oui, oui, un croche pied à moi toute seule comme une grande !

- Toujours aussi douée, commenta une voix divine.

Je levais les yeux et vis qu'Edward m'avait rattrapé. Je devins plus rouge et rouge, tandis qu'Alice nous examinait, mi intrigué, mi moqueuse.

Aaaaaaah !

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward ! Edward m'avait empêché de tomber !

Aaaaaaah !

- Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal, ajouta-t-il de son ténor si délicieux.

- J-je, j-je … oui …

Plus de trois mots Bella !

Sujet, verbe, complément !

- M-merci … merci beaucoup …

- De rien.

Il me lâcha si soudainement que je faillis reperdre l'équilibre. Il avait complètement changé de ton, était redevenu froid. A croire qu'il y avait deux Edward. Je le scrutais pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

- Bells ?

- Il est vraiment étrange …

- Tu l'as dis, approuva Alice, pensive.

Je ratais toute les balles suivantes, mais n'y prêtais pas attention, ne pensant qu'a Edward.

[ … ]

- Isabella ! Tu m'écoute oui ou non ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Alice soupira.

- Rien du tout. Continue à mater ton cher Mansen pendant que je te raconte ma vie.

- Désolé Lice mais …

- Laisse, je comprend.

Elle m'adressa un sourire qui en disait long, et je sus qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Néanmoins, je me giflais.

Fais un peu plus attention à elle Swan !

- Oh regarde …

- Pardon ?

- Emmett Cullen a quelques problèmes on dirait …

Je me tournais et vis effectivement Emmett penché sur un cahier, en train de jurer probablement la Terre entière.

Ha ! Il travaille lui ?

Soit pas méchante, il t'as quand même sauvé la vie …

Oui, et d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas remercié …

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice me signala :

- On ne lui as toujours pas dit merci pour tout à l'heure …

Elle le fixa quelques instants, puis se leva d'un bond et me dit :

- Viens !

Okay … ne pas chercher à comprendre, quand Alice a une idée en tête, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de la réaliser.

Nous arrivâmes donc devant Emmett, qui ne remarqua pas même pas notre présence. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son cahier et vit qu'il était penché sur ses maths.

Ouhla ! Pour Alice ça !

- C'est x² = 2x + 1, assura mon amie.

Il sursauta et nous dévisagea.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Rien. T'aider. Et te remercier pour 'taleur, ajouta Alice.

J'admirais cette fille, capable de parler au mec le plus craint du lycée comme à une personne normale.

- Ah …

Il sembla gêné d'un coup.

- S'pas grave, sa voix m'insupportait, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais merci quand même. Tu permet que j'examine ?

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, elle le poussa pour se faire une petite place. Je la regardais bouche bée, et Emmett fit de même. Je le comprenais : ça devait être rare les gens qui agissaient comme ça avec lui !

Mon pauvre, tu n'as pas fini d'en voir !

- Au fait, elle c'est Bella et elle pourra t'aider pour ton français parce que je suis une grosse merde en langue, commenta Alice en résolvant le problème. J'pourrais t'aider en maths par contre, j'me débrouille. Ah ! Et si tu pouvais apprendre à Bella à se servir de ses poings, ça serait bien.

Emmett me regarda, interloqué, et je lui souris faiblement.

Bienvenue, Emmett Cullen.

___________

**Voiilà ! Emmett intègre la ptite bande ! ****Pour Edward, vous en serez plus avec son point de vue ... qui viendra ... un jour x). ****Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Jasper et Rose =) (oui, enfiin ! xD)**

**Et n'oubliez pas ma review please ! **

**(pas de question cette semaine ... juste si vous avez aimé ou pas ! xP)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blablatons : J'ai commencé à lire _Journal d'un vampire,_ un livre que m'a prêté une copine. Arf, j'ai énormément de mal, tout me rappelle _Twilight_, mais en moins bien ! Le vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux et qui est télépate, la fille qui a un parfum délicieux et irrésistible (elle pouvait pas puer, bien sur que non !) les deux qui s'aiment atrocement tout d'un coup, blablabla ... à cela on rajoute que l'heureuse élue est jolie, insupportable, capricieuse et très égoïste, ça en devient très lourd Enfin, je vais me forcer xD.**

**Sinon ça, voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic ^^ On y retrouve (enfin !) Jasper et Rosalie, et on pourrait dire que l'histoire commence vraiment (enfin bon, je dirais ça pour le chapitre suivant aussi alors --'). Etant une fille, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui passe dans la tête des garçons de 15 ans, je me fis donc à ce qu'ils nous disent xD. **

**Vous le verrez, je suis nulle dans tout ce qui concerne les lemons. Affreusement nulle. Je cherche donc une personne qui serait intéressée pour les écrire quand il y en aura ^^. Soumettez moi vos candidatures ! xP.**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse ! Enjoy ! **

**__________**

**Jasper POV.**

- Rose ?

Je montais au premier étage.

- Rose ? criais-je à nouveau.

A nouveau, personne ne me répondit. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être à la fin ?!

- Ouhou, Rose ? T'es où ?

J'ouvris en grand la porte de sa chambre, mais n'y trouvait personne.

- Arrête de jouer à cache-cache, t'as plus cinq ans !

Ma chambre, la buanderie, son dressing, la salle de bain, et même les toilettes, toutes les pièces y passèrent. Je soupirais.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit.

Je redescendis l'escalier, et courut jusqu'au jardin de derrière.

Au pied du saule pleureur gigantesque, je vis une silhouette, et m'approchais doucement.

- Rose, l'appelais-je, tu viens ? On va finir par être en retard.

- Je ne veux plus partir.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me contentant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

Elle se tût pendant un long moment, et je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Au moment où j'allais répéter ma question, elle inspira longuement.

- J'ai peur Jazz. Peur de ce qu'on va découvrir, de où on va … Ici, au moins, on connaît. Les règles, les gens, les lieux … On a apprit ce qu'il faut dire ou faire … Quinze ans, Jazz, quinze ans qu'on vit ici. C'est pas si mal au fond …

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle y posa sa tête.

- Tout vas être nouveau, continua-t-elle. Et si … Et si c'était encore pire qu'ici ? Et si on arrivait pas à s'intégrer, qu'ils nous rejetaient, on ferait quoi ? Je veux rester ici.

- Rose …, commençais-je.

Je voulais la consoler, lui dire qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que je ne savais pas plus qu'elle comment ça allait se passer, et que je répugnais à lui mentir.

Surtout qu'elle ne serait pas dupe.

- On ne sera jamais seuls, jamais … On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Elle sourit, et ne dit plus rien. Nous regardâmes la nature qui s'étalait sous nos yeux, jusqu'à ce que Marie, notre gouvernante, nous appelle.

- Tu viens ? demanda Rose en se relevant.

- Je te rejoins, assurais-je.

- D'accord, ne tarde pas !

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seul. Je me levais à mon tour, et m'appuyais contre l'énorme arbre. Ce saule avait été mon confident pendant de longues années, quand je me disputais avec Rose, que père et mère n'étaient pas là un soir de plus … Oui, il était probablement celui qui allait le plus manquer …

_« Mon pauvre Jazz,_ pensais-je,_ en quinze ans, le seul ami que tu t'es fais est un arbre … »_

Je posais ma paume contre le tronc et sentit la sève couler.

- Aurevoir, prend soin de toi vieil branche, murmurais-je, avant de me détourner pour rejoindre la voiture.

_« Pathétique vieux, t'es lamentable … »_

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Rien Rose …

- Les enfants, dépêchez vous, on va finir par vraiment être en retard, nous gronda gentiment Marie.

Elle ferma le coffre débordant de bagages, et monta dans la Mercedes. Rose suivit rapidement, me souriant tristement, et je fis de même, claquant fortement la portière.

Puis, le chauffeur démarra, et nous nous engageâmes dans l'allée. Rose mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et je devinais qu'elle avait mis le son à fond. Le signe était clair : elle ne voulait pas parler.

Tant mieux, moi non plus.

Le chauffeur avait fini de faire demi tour et roulait maintenant à bonne allure, tandis qu'on s'éloignait progressivement. Mes consciences se bagarraient, et je finis par céder. Je me retournais vivement.

Non, c'était trop bête de partir comme ça. Sans même un regard pour cette maison, pour ce jardin … pour le saule.

Le temps de pousser toutes les valises qui m'encombraient la vue, on avait déjà tourné et atteint la route principale.

Et, sans même l'avoir revu une dernière fois, je quittais la maison qui m'avait accueilli toute mon enfance.

[ … ]

_« Les passagers en direction de Phoenix sont priés de se rendre au quai d'embarquement numéro trois pour embarquer. Je répète, les passagers en direction de Phoenix … »_

Je relevais la tête de l'ordinateur. Enfin, c'était notre tour ! Pas trop tôt !

Je fermais la fenêtre internet et la session. Puis, je pris mon sac, et chercha ma sœur des yeux.

Mais où était-elle encore passée ? Décidément, aujourd'hui, elle arrêtait pas !

Je le trouvais enfin … en train de draguer un jeune de notre âge.

Encore ?! C'est pas vrai, elle arrêtait pas !

Je m'approchais, et me raclai la gorge bruyamment. Elle se retourna, et sembla enfin me voir … Pas très heureuse de voir le frérot d'ailleurs.

- Oh, Jazz … C'est toi …

- C'est à nous …

Le garçon nous regarda sans comprendre. Rose soupira, et se saisit de son sac.

- J'arrive, pas la peine d'être en colère …

Elle se leva et me suivit.

-Attend ! cria le type. Tu t'en vas ?

Sans blague ! Elle les choisit de plus en plus con dis donc !

- Oui, je vais à Phoenix, à plus et merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie !

- Tu ne me donne pas ton numéro ? Msn ? insista-t-il.

- Bye bye !

Je jetais un coup d'œil et le vis qui avait l'air désespéré.

- Bon, tu te grouille ? C'est toujours pareil, tu me dis de me dépêcher, mais au final, c'est toi qui met le plus de temps ! râla Rose.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein …

- De quoi ?

Je pointais du doigt le pauvre gars qu'elle avait abandonné.

- Oh, ça ? J'ai presque pu de batterie dans mon I-pod, faut bien que je m'occupe !

Je poussais un soupir.

- Tu leur brise leur cœur à chaque fois, ne les fait pas espérer à ce point …

- Enfin, voyons Jazz, tu me connais, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris. Jamais je n'arriverais à tenir dans mes reproches, je craquais toujours à la fin.

- Votre passeport monsieur, me demanda l'hôtesse.

Je lui tendis et passais les barrières, suivant Rosalie.

- J'espère qu'ils ont mis de bon films, s'inquiétait-elle. J'ai déjà fini de lire mon livre …

On entrait dans l'avion, et nous nous installâmes sur nos sièges. Rose étendit ses jambes et son siège au maximum, tandis que je demandais une boisson, qui me fut rapidement apportée.

Vive les premières classes ! Mouhaha !

_« Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs sur ce vol. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage à bord de notre compagnie. Une collation vous sera servis, et un film va être diffusé. Pour le décollage, nous vous prions de bien vouloir redresser votre siège et de relever la tablette devant vous … »_

- On est vraiment obligé ? bougonna Rose.

- Fais ce qu'ils te disent, ils savent mieux que nous, répondis-je distraitement en feuilletant le programme. Ah, merde, y'a pas de films intéressant !

- Fais voir ! s'écria-t-elle en se saisissant à son tour du magazine. Les cons ! On va faire quoi nous ?

Je la regardais avec un petit sourire.

- Ah non, Jazz ! Je joue pu ! Tu gagne à chaque fois !

- Alleeeez Rosie chérie ! S'teuplééé !

- Non, non, et non ! protesta-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

- 'Teuplé …, suppliais-je.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que j'arrive pas à tenir quand tu prend cette voix …

- Rosiiie …

Elle me regarda, furieuse.

- Bon, d'accord, mais juste une partie, hein !

- Merci frangine ! dis-je en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

- J'me fais avoir à chaque fois, grommela-t-elle pendant que je sortais le paquet de mon sac.

- Mais non, tu verras, tu vas peut être gagner aujourd'hui ! l'encouragais-je en distribuant les cartes.

- Genre ! Personne ne t'as jamais battu à la bataille !

[ … ]

- La main devant la bouche quand on baille, Rose.

- Ta gueule.

- Mademoiselle ! Voyons ! réprimanda Marie.

- Désolé Marie, s'excusa Rose, réprimant un sourire.

- On est bientôt arrivé ? m'enquis je.

Parce que les voyages en avion, ça m'avait toujours crevé, surtout qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

- Me dit pas que t'es déjà fatigué ? s'étonna ma sœur.

- Si. Figure toi que ça fatigue de gagner dix parties sur … dix.

- Te la ramène pas trop.

- Bien sur que si chère sœur, tu me dois dix faveurs.

- Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dis y'a trois minutes ? Ta gueule.

Dans le rétroviseur, Marie nous jeta un regard réprobateur.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites soeurette, narguais-je.

- T'fais chier ! s'écria Rose en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Rosalie Withclock ! gronda Marie.

- Oui, oui, désolé … On est encore loin ? Demanda Rose.

Lamentable diversion de la part de la frangine. Mais Marie fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

- On y est.

La voiture s'arrêta, et le chauffeur nous ouvrit nos portières avant de prendre nos valises.

La maison était immense, je devais l'avouer. Elle avait deux étages, et un grand jardin, même s'il me manquait mon arbre. D'après ce que m'avait dit Marie, il y avait une piscine derrière. La maison était séparée des autres par une haie qui montaient haut.

_« Pauvre jardinier … j'le plains_ … »

- Vos chambres sont déjà prêtes, vous pouvez aller vous coucher tout de suite, nous signala Marie.

Aussitôt, Rose et moi nous précipitâmes dans la maison. Le hall était super grand, et l'escalier énorme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Heu Marie …

- Tu peux nous montrer nos chambres s'il te plaît ?

Marie éclata d'un rire franc puis nous mena à nos chambres.

… Au fait, comment elle le savais d'abord ?!

Après avoir « déposé » Rose dans sa chambre, elle me conduit à la mienne, me souhaita bonne nuit, et disparu.

J'entrais presque craintivement dans la pièce. Pourvu qu'ils aient tout mis comme je leur avais dis ! Je regardais lentement autour de moi.

Lit, ok. Armoire, ok. Bureau, ok. « Espace personnel », ok. Bibliothèque, ok. Poster, ok. Trophées, ok. Tout était parfait ! Il faudra que je pense à remercier ceux qui l'avaient fait.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Elle donnait directement sur la maison d'à coté, et j'avais une très belle vue sur la pièce d'en face. J'espérais que c'était une jolie fille, parce que si c'était un vieux pépé tout ridé, j'avais vraiment vraiment pas de chance !

Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et regardais l'heure. Oh, vingt et une heure, c'était tout ! Je baillais une nouvelle fois et décidais qu'il était tant de se coucher. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'allongeais dessus.

Dodo …

[ … ]

- Putain, il fait dans ce pays de merdeeee !

- Si Marie t'entendait, elle te ferait bouffer du savon, tu sais.

- 'M'en fous ! Je veux du froiiiid, de la neige !

- C'est l'été Rose, c'est normal …

Nous étions dans le salon, moi avec un livre et Rose devant la télé. Aujourd'hui était dimanche, et on reprenait l'école demain. Une nouvelle école, et débarquer en plus en plein trimestre ...

- Haha ! J'ai trouvé !

Le cri de victoire poussé par Rosalie me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Pas la peine de crier dans mes oreilles !

- Tais toi ! Tu me remercieras quand je t'aurais exposé mon idée géniale !

- Allez, dis moi ton idée extraordinaiiiiiiiire, raillais-je.

- On a qu'a aller inaugurer la piscine !

Elle me regarda, comme si elle venait de sortir le meilleur truc du monde.

- … C'est tout ?

- Quoi, c'est tout ?! T'y avais pensé toi ?

Touché.

- Non, marmonnais-je.

- J'vais me préparer, tu me rejoins vite !

Elle partit en trombe. Rose de bonne humeur, fallait le supporter. Je soupirais, posais un livre, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je savais qu'elle était comme ça pour cacher son stress et sa peur de demain.

Je pris mon maillot de bain, et allais me changer dans ma chambre. Il serait temps que je refasse de la musculation, ça commençait à devenir mou tout ça … Bah, Rafale et Patches arrivaient mercredi, alors ça ira …

Rafale et Patches étaient mes deux chevaux. Enfin, techniquement, Rafale était ma sœur, mais Rose n'étant pas une fana des équidés, elle ne s'en occupait pas trop. Quand à moi, je possédais Patches, un étalon de sept ans, pie noir et blanc. Je l'avais depuis qu'il avait deux ans, et je le connaissais par cœur. Avec Rafale, j'avais un peu plus de mal. C'était une jeune pouliche à peine débourrée _( ndlr : dressée pour ceux qui connaissent pas ;) )_, et je n'arrivais pas à la monter.

Bah, peut être que ça se passerait mieux ici …

Perdu dans mes réflexions, j'étais revenu dans ma chambre. Je restais comme un imbécile quelques instants à me rappeler ce que j'étais venu faire ici.

- Ah, déposer mes vêtements, conclus-je en fixant mes mains.

On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, d'accord ?

Je fis demi tour, quand un bruit m'intrigua et me fit retourner.

La porte de la chambre d'en face venait de s'ouvrir.

Je n'avais pas encore vu la propriétaire de la pièce, mais je pensais que c'était une fille vu la décoration. Elle avait ouvert les volets et la fenêtre, probablement à cause de la chaleur.

Mais alors, jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé avoir une chance pareil.

Une jeune fille entra. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était petite, pour ne pas dire pas dire très petite, et j'avais du mal à lui donner à lui donner un âge. Elle portait un plateau dans sa main où je pouvais voir un pot de nutella - typiquement féminin - ainsi que des tartines de pain, et un verre de Coca sûrement. Elle ne me remarqua pas, et alla déposer son plateau sur son bureau. Elle alluma ensuite sa chaîne Hi-fi, et bougea en rythme de la musique.

Je n'avais pas toujours bougé.

Puis, elle commença à enlever son débardeur.

Oh. My. _God !_

Son t-shirt jeté en boule par terre, je pus admirer sa silhouette. Sa poitrine était généreuse, ronde et extrêmement bien foutue. Son ventre était plat, et je pouvais distinguer la forme d'abdos. Son soutien gorge ne cachait pas énormément, et elle aurait très bien pu enlever son short que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Putain. La température venait de monter de trente degré au moins.

Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger.

Elle s'assis ensuite devant son bureau, et entreprit d'étaler généreusement de la pâte à tartiner sur les tartines. Une fois fini, elle mordit dans son bout de pain.

J'aimerai tellement que tu morde autre chose …

_La ferme Jazz !_

Elle se retourna vers moi, et, au lieu d'être surprise et de s'enfuir comme je l'avais prévu, elle continua à me regarder dans les yeux. Puis, lentement, elle mordit encore une bouchée. Mon érection me faisait mal, tandis qu'elle commença à caresser ses seins. Ses seins bien ronds et ferme, qu'elle malaxait sensuellement …

_Oh chérie, laisse moi le faire à ta place …_

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et dégrafa son soutien gorge. J'avais une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine, qui était plus que merveilleuse …

_Jazz, putain, arrête !_

Je me réveillais de mon fantasme et vis avec soulagement qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?! Ce n'était pas mon genre de fantasmer sur des filles comme ça !

Malheureusement, mon supplice n'était pas fini, quand elle s'attaqua à lécher la cuillère pleine de nutella … à la tourner dans tout les sens pour ne pas en laisser un tout petit peu … à fermer les yeux de satisfaction …

J'aurais tout donné pour être à la place de la cuillère …

Puis, elle reposa le couvert et se tourna vers l'ordinateur, enlevant sa poitrine à mon regard. Je respirais enfin, et, doucement, essayai de remettre mes neurones en marche pour pouvoir sortir de ma chambre discrètement.

Mais c'était sans compter Rose.

- Jazz ! C'est quand que tu viens ?! hurla-t-elle de la piscine.

Aussitôt, je me figeais. La fille l'entendit et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et je me félicitais d'avoir mis mon short de bain le plus ample.

_Te féliciter ? Y'a pas de quoi être fier ! T'étais en train de la mater chez elle !_

Elle rougit, et je devais moi-même rouge tomate. Elle se releva soudainement en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Sa poitrine … sa peau qui a l'air si douce …

Arrête, bordel !

Nous nous fixâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. La Terre aurait pu explosé que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte, trop obnubilé par ces grand yeux noirs. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ramasse son t-shirt à la hâte et file hors de sa chambre.

Je restais comme un con debout dans ma chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Tu veux que je te dise ? T'étais en train de dévorer une fille du regard, et t'as été surpris par ladite fille ! Ah ben bravo, elle est belle la « légendaire » galanterie des Withclock !

Y'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle soit pas dans le même bahut …

Encore sous le choc, je descendis dans le jardin.

- Jazz, qu'est-ce qui se …

Avant de la laisser finir, je plongeais dans la piscine glacée, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien.

Hors de question que Rose me voit dans cet état …

- Ah, t'es con !

Je sortis la tête de l'eau et vis Rose, trempée. Elle semblait furieuse, mais à un tel point que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Ouhla mon vieux, elle t'as pas arrangée la tête cette fille …_

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'exclama ma sœur, ne comprenant rien à mon accès d'hilarité.

- C'est juste que … que …

Et je repartis dans un autre fou rire.

_Elle t'as complètement rendu maboul si tu veux savoir !_

- C'est la rentrée de demain qui te met dans cet état ?

Redescente rapide. Brutale.

- T'as bien de la chance en tout cas, ajouta Rose.

- N'y pense pas Rose … Pas avant demain.

- Ne pas y penser ? A tous ces nouveaux regards ? Ces jugements qu'on nous porteras sans même nous connaître ? Tu sais comment je suis Jazz, et à quel point le regard des autres compte pour moi …

- Je sais.

Je lui souris, et elle s'apaisa un peu.

-A ce propos …

Oh oh.

- Je peux choisir tes habits pour demain ? Pleaaaaase !

- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'habiller tout seul !

- Oui, mais tu me ferais extrêmement plaisir si tu acceptais … s'il te plaît Jasper …

On se toisa quelques instants, puis je poussais un gros soupir.

- D'accord …

Elle fila directement dans le dressing.

- Mais je veux simple ! rajoutais-je, sachant bien que c'était inutile.

**____________**

**Alors alors ? Jasper et Rose ? Les réactions ? Bonnes, mauvaises ? **

**Sinon, pour la question, je me doute de la réponse mais je demande quand même _" Aimez vous les lemons ?"_ xD.**

**Dites moi tout dans une review ! Je remercie au passage toutes celles qui m'en envoient ! Ainsi que ceux qui me mettent en favori ou en alerte ! Bisou !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey les jeun's ! Ca va ? Tout vas bien ! ^^ **

**Blabla du dimanche : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! On y retrouve Alice, notre future reine ... xD. Bref. Dans les nouveautés, c'est ma lili, qui est ma nouvelle bêta, et acessoirement, celle qui fera les lemons, parce que chacun sait que Lili adoooore les lemons ... *sors* Elle a d'ailleurs mis des commentaires que vous pouvez retrouver en gras ...**

**Sinon, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisiiiir x3. Et aussi pour ceux qui me mettent en favori/alerte. N'hésitez pas à me mettre une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Sur ce, je vou laisse. Enjoy ! **

**________**

**Alice POV**

_Tip tip ! Bonjour chez auditeurs, il est six heures trente à Phoenix, et il est temps de se lever ! Il fait beau dans notre jolie ville et …_

- Hum …

_Aujourd'hui, le temps se rafraîchit, ce qui n'est pas plus mal après la journée de canicule d'hier …_

- Ta gueule …

_Et pour bien entamer cette journée, on va vous passer le tout nouveau Madonna qui est …_

Ma main trouva enfin la bouton off de mon réveil et j'appuyais dessus. Aaaah, le silence, cette douce harmonie dans laquelle je vais pouvoir me rendormir et …

- Alice ! Debout ! cria ma mère de la cuisine.

Fuck !

Difficilement, je me levais et sortis de mon lit. La pièce était sombre à cause des volets fermés. Je déteste les lundis matin. En fait, je déteste les matins tout court, mais le lundi est pire. Juste une envie : domiiiiiiiiiir !

A moitié réveillée - je ne suis définitivement pas du matin - je descendis les marches et me dirigeais, ou plutôt, me traînais, jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Ah ben enfin, t'es là ! dit ma mère en me voyant arriver. J'ai cru un instant devoir envoyer James te chercher !

James ? Me réveiller ?

Autant mourir !

James me regarda par-dessus son bol de café, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Ah ça non, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à y aller!

- Greg ! Lève toi ! hurla maman.

- J'suis là, j'suis là, marmonna mon petit frère, autant du matin que moi.

- Alice, ne resta pas en plein milieu de la cuisine comme ça … Greg, ton bol de lait est dans le micro onde. Allez bougez vous !

- Oui, allez Lice, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard, rajouta James en croquant sa biscotte.

Traître !

Je m'assis sur une chaise et me servis des céréales tandis que Greg buvait goulûment.

- Greg ! Fais moins de bruit quand tu bois ! réprimandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, je ne reçus qu'un rot au doux parfum de lait.

Beeuuurk !

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas plaire à Nikkie, chantonnais-je.

Il me regarda, furieux.

- Nikkie ? Qui est-ce ? demanda maman, toujours curieuse.

- Personne, grogna-t-il. Alice raconte n'importe quoi.

- C'est une fille de sa classe très mignonne et très gentille sur lequel ton fils craque depuis un an., avouais-je, alors que Greg devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- C'est vrai ? Mais il faut absolument que tu l'invite à la maison ! S'enthousiasma ma mère en préparant le déjeuner de James.

- Pour qu'elle vous rencontre ? Non merci, elle me fuirait direct.

- Hé ho, j'te signale que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu existais, monsieur le grand tombeur.

Greg ne répondit rien, et je finis mon petit déjeuner très fière de moi. J'avais réussi à avoir le dernier, et avec lui, ce n'était pas si facile !

Sooo … perfect !

Une fois le bol lavé, je montais dans ma chambre prendre mes vêtements. Je les avais déjà choisis la veille, mais il y aurait certainement un petit défaut de couleur ou de style qu'il me faudrait corriger … Aaaaaaah !

Sur ma chaise était entassé les habits choisis hier. Mais c'était horrible ! Le débardeur ne passait pas du tout avec le pantacourts et les chaussures faisaient tâche ! Les couleurs étaient complètement dépareillés !

So horrible ! _(ndlr : à prononcer avec l'accent anglais bien entendu !) **(note de Lili : Of course Honey !)**_

Bon sang, je savais que j'étais … comment dire … perturbée hier soir, mais à ce point ! Ahlala … Les stars de la mode renvoient leurs humeurs sur leurs tenues … Enfin, probablement.

Bon. C'était pas tout ça, mais il me fallait absolument des supers fringues pour aujourd'hui !

J'ouvris en grand mon armoire, et fouillais dans mes innombrables linges.

Haha !

Je retrouvais ma mini jupe blanche, et mis la main sur une paire de leggins blanc aussi. En haut, je dénichais un sweat à manches longues rayé noir et gris et pourvu d'un beau décolleté que je n'avais jamais mis. Bah, il fallait une première à tout !

Toute contente, je me dirigeais en sautillant vers la salle de bain et voulut ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, la poignée refusais de tourner.

- Jaaaaaames ! criais-je. Sors de là !

Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coulait me répondit.

- Jaaaames ! Dépêche ! J'aimerais bien me préparer moi aussi !

Je n'obtient à nouveau aucune réponse, et, furibonde, j'allais voir maman.

- M'maaan ! James il veut pas sortir de la douche !

- Il y est encore ?

- Oui !

Elle soupira et monta devant la salle de bain.

- James ! appela-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il.

Tiens, il lui répondait à elle ? Imbécile de grand frère !

- Sors de la dedans, tu y es depuis une demi heure maintenant …

- Mais m'man, faut que je me fasse beau ! protesta-t-il.

- Et ben moi aussi figure toi ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Et comme je suis une fille, c'est plus important ! Alors, grouille !

- Alice, arrête d'être exigeante comme ça, rouspéta ma mère en descendant l'escaliers.

Le clic de la clé qu'on tourne me fit sursauter et je me retrouvais devant mon frère.

- Pff, t'as mis trop de gel …

- Tais toi et prend pas de trop de temps si tu veux que je t'emmène.

Aussitôt, je me saisis de mon tas de vêtements et me précipitais dans la salle de bain. James avait reçu sa moto il n'y a pas longtemps et il m'avait promis de m'emmener au lycée avec, ce qui était beaucoup plus classe que d'y arriver en vélo. Surtout que c'était James, l'un des mec populaires du bahut. Mais oui, il était beau mon frère, mais ça je ne lui dirais jamais.

Je me déshabillais et m'observais dans le grand miroir. Mes seins avaient grossi, il était temps d'ailleurs ! Mon ventre était toujours plat, même si on pouvait deviner la naissance d'un petit bidon … Zut, vivement que le cheval reprenne.

Car, oui, je faisais de l'équitation depuis le collège et j'adorais ça. J'avais toujours été proche de la nature, et après essayé toute sorte de sport - de la danse à la natation - j'avais trouvé mon bonheur auprès des équidés.

Un jour, je me l'étais promis, j'aurais mon propre cheval, et mon prince charmant apparaîtrait sur un magnifique étalon blanc fougueux et nous ferons des ballades au coucher de soleil sur une plage, puis nous partirons au galop sur le sable fin …

Oui, bon, ça, ce serait quand je serais maître du monde et que tous les hommes -beaux- seraient à mes pieds bien sur.

Je me tournais sous toutes les coutures pour voir si je n'avais pas un peu de graisse sur les hanches, jambes, cuisses … Mon propre regard sur mon corps me fit frissonner. Le dernier a l'avoir regardé comme ça était un garçon … mon voisin.

[ Flash Back. ]

Dimanche 31 septembre. Seize heure quinze. Je fermais mon classeur de maths et rangeais mes stylos dans ma trousse.

FINISH !

So … enjoy !

Je me ventilais avec une feuille de brouillon toute gribouillée de dessin. Pas ma faute si je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, même entre deux équations de second degré ! _**(note de Lili : Ahlala, tout pareil qu'Alice !! So grin !! )**_

Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de ma tempe. Hurk, c'était pas très stylé tout ça ! Channel ne devait certainement pas avoir de la transpiration qui dégoulinait !

Channel ne devait certainement pas habiter à Phoenix en plein été !

Ouch … Pas faux.

Je m'étirais et me levais. Voyons voir ce qu'ils faisaient dans la maison …

James était devant l'ordi, la musique à fond. Papa en dans le garage en train de bricoler je ne sais quoi, maman dans le jardin à jardiner (logique !) **_( note de Lili : ou alors, elle pourrait creuser un tunnel avec une petite cuillère, ou alors elle pourrait vendre de la drogue, ou alors …) _**et Greg …

- Yeaaaah ! cria une voix dans le salon.

… devant la wii probablement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vite fait. Aaah ! Il jouait à Mario Kart ! J'adorais ce jeu !

- J'veux jouer !

Il se tourna vers moi et lança :

- Are you ready ?

Heureuse, je me saisis de la deuxième manette et sautais sur le canapé. Après avoir choisi le personnage (Bébé Toad … trop mimiiii ! ) **_(note de Lili : moi j'suis une quiche à Mario … *boude* ou alors C Peach qui est pourri … oui ça doit être ça.),_** le véhicule et le parcours, la course put commencer. Je jetais un regard en coin à mon frère qui fit de même.

Le décompte avait commencé … 3, 2, 1 … Que le meilleur gagne !

Et c'est Mario (Greg) qui prend la tête, suivis de près par Peach et Bébé Toad ! Attention le premier virage … Peach passe devant, mais Mario ne se laisse pas faire et la colle de très près ! Attention ! Une vache ! Haha, plusieurs participants se la prennent, mais Bébé Toad l'évite de justesse ! Ouf ! Et c'est la fin du premier tour ! Peach est première, suivie de Mario puis de Bébé Toad qui commence à remonter Mario ! Le suspense est à son comble tandis que s'entame le troisième et dernier tour ! Ah ! Retournement de situation ! Luidgi surgit de derrière, double, et passe premier ! Quel exploit Mesdames et Messieurs ! Mais Bébé Toad ne perd pas espoir et repart de plus belle ! Dernière ligne droite … combat serré entre nos deux concurrents, et …

- I WIN ! hurlais-je. Mouhahaha je t'ai battu à plate couture! narguais-je Greg en lui tirant la langue.

- T'as triché, bougonna-t-il.

- Nan ! J'suis the winner, t'es the looser !**_ (note de Lili : Oh ça sent le vécu tout ça ! Hihihi !)_**

Il se refrogna encore plus.

- C'est pas juste.

- Si c'est juste ! C'est la loi de la nature ! Tout ceci prouve que je suis prête pour devenir maître du monde !

- Rappelle moi de déménager sur Mars alors.

J'allais lui dire qu'on ne parlait pas comme ça à sa future reine, quand mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre.

- Ah ! Je vais manger ! m'exclamais-je avant de filer à la cuisine.

Provisions ! C'est que j'ai besoin de grandir moi !

Je pris un plateau et déposais mes victuailles dessus : l'indispensable pot de nutella, quelques tartines servant de support pour ledit nutella, et un verre de Coca. **_(note de Lili : histoire de faire passer le nutella.) _**

Let's go !

Je me saisis du plateau et allais dans ma chambre. Hum, j'étais pressé de déguster tout ceci ! Surtout avec la chaleur pas possible qu'il faisait aujourd'hui !

J'entrais dans la pièce et déposais le plateau.

Opération un : Musique !

J'allumais donc la chaîne Hi-fi et me dandinais quelques instants sur le son qui en sortait.

Ah, j'avais trop CHAUD !

Mon débardeur me collait à la peau, et je décidait de l'enlever. Aaah, c'était mieux comme ça, et encore, le soutien gorge était limite de trop. Faudrait que je demande à maman d'acheter un ventilateur si ça continuait comme ça. **_(note de Lili : Et Jasper à la sienne des jumelles et un télescope) _**

Opération deux : Man-ger !

Je m'assis donc à mon bureau et entreprit d'étaler généreusement de la pâte à tartiner sur le pain, puis, je mordis dedans. Humm, c'était trop bon, ce petit goût de noisette et de chocolat … Dommage que ce soit si mauvais pour la santé (**_note de Lili : ou pour les hanches …) _**… Une fois le pain finit, je léchais la cuillère. Le petit plaisir final … Urgh … So delicious ! **_(note de Lili : ouiiii du nutella à la petite cuillère … Humm Yumi!) _**

Puis, je me tournais vers l'ordinateur pour voir si il y avait des gens de connectés. Bella était là, mais elle devait être en train de regarder des vidéos ou de jouer à ses jeux … Je soupirais. J'avais réussi à arracher un peu Bella à son ordinateur et à lui redonner un peu goût à la vie d'extérieur. Mes missions relookage avaient toute échouées, me laissant sur le cul. Comment allais je procéder maintenant ? Toute seule, je ne pouvais pas, il me faudrait l'aide d'une personne de plus …

Rester à la trouver …

- Jazz ! C'est quand que tu viens ? hurla une voix de fille de l'autre côté.

Cela devait être les nouveaux voisins. Je ne les avais pas encore vu, mais j'étais vraiment curieuse de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Quelqu'un avait emménager chez la pièce en face de la mienne. Un garçon probablement, bien que la déco fut plutôt neutre. Je me tournais donc, pour voir qui avait crié.

Avant de me relever soudainement en cachant ma poitrine.

Des cheveux blonds. Des yeux bleus. Bleu océan, profond …

Des yeux qui étaient en train de me dévorer !

Aaaaaaah !

Un garçon avait vu mes seins ! Putain ! Depuis quand il était là ??!! Depuis quand il me regardait ??!! My God, faites que je sois en train de rêver ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. J'étais comme paralysée sous le regard appréciateur du jeune homme.

Car oui, c'était un adolescent, qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, ou peut être un peu plus. Bien foutu. Très bien foutu. Extrêmement bien foutu. Argh, ces pectoraux, ces abdos trop bien dessinés, ces biceps juste comme il faut …

Aaaaaaah ! J'ai compris ! C'était un ange, une apparition, venue sur Terre pour m'encourager dans ma conquête du monde !

_Ta gueule Alice ! C'est juste un mec pervers (très beau) qui te matait alors tu te barre !_

Mes jambes se remirent soudain à bouger et je me saisis de mon débardeur avant de fuir ma chambre, ma propre chambre !

Le cœur battant contre le porte refermée, je réalisais qu'il avait une petite bosse dans son short de bain. _**(note de Lili : petite petite … Je sais pas toi, mais dans ma fic il fait 23 cm Jasper quand même … Moi j'dis ça … j'ai entendu un perverse nan ?)** (ndlr : Mais Lili, Alice a pas fait gaffe si c'était grand ou petit ! Pi le short était ample donc ! *trouve une excuse*)_

…

Je lui avais fais de l'effet ????!!!!

[ Fin du flash back. ]

- Alice, grouille toi ou tu pars en vélo ! rouspéta James.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Je me finis vite de me préparer. Toute façon, je saurais aujourd'hui si Inconnu-Pervers était dans mon bahut. J'espérais que non, mais d'un autre côté … Il était si beau, ça serait dommage de rater une occasion pareil …

So superficial, I know !

Je pris mon sac et me dépêchais de rejoindre James. Puis, nous partîmes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison d'a coté. Une mercedès était garé sur l'allée.

Pff, fils de riche … **_(note de Lili : Il est beau bien foutu de partout, gentil et riche ? Euuh, je prendrais la même chose avec un Ice Tea et des potatoes, merci !)_** _(ndlr : Ice Tea ! XD)_

Le trajet mettant dix minutes au lieu de vingt avec mon vélo, j'arrivais plus tôt que d'habitude. J'espérais que Bella ou Emmett serait déjà là, sinon je n'aurais rien à faire. J'étais plutôt apprécié, autant par les filles que les garçons, mais mes seuls véritables amis était ces deux là. Étrange, quand on considérait qu'Emmett était l'un des pire caïd de Phoenix, et était le plus craint du lycée. Du moins avant car il s'était considérablement socialisé à notre contact, et était devenu très jovial et plein d'humour … parfois douteux faut avouer. Et Bella, elle, était une no life, pas tout à fait ex geek, mais j'y travaillais. Voilà pourquoi James avait été très surpris en voyant avec qui je traînais, même si il n'avait rien trouvé à dire.

Il n'avait pas les meilleurs fréquentations, lui non plus !

- Alice !

Je me tournais vers la voix, et vis Bella qui courait vers moi, avant de se prendre le pied dans un caillou qui traînait pas là.

- Aaah ! cria-t-elle en entamant sa descente.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant le bruit de la chute.

- Merci Emmett, souffla Bella.

Je rouvris mes paupières, et vit Emmett qui avait retenu Bella au dernier moment. Heureusement qu'il était là, lui ! Un mouvement à ma droite attira mon attention. Edward Mansen nous avait tourné le dos et repartais, droit comme un I. Jaloux ?

Mouhaha ! Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Bella !

- Bells ! Em' ! m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers eux.

- Hey, Lice, me salua Emmett.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? demandais-je.

- Heu, oui, pas très intéressant, fit Bella.

Emmett ne répondit pas. Il était toujours très discret sur sa vie en dehors de l'école. Il ne nous avait jamais dit comment était sa famille, ni rien de son passé. J'avais espérer que cela viendrait avec le temps, mais non, toujours rien …

Mais aucun défi n'est impossible pour moi bien sur ! **_( note de Lili : Impossible is possible ! Mouhaha !)_**

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé pour moi ! m'enthousiasmais-je. En fait, dimanche …

La sonnerie pour rentrer en cour m'interrompit. Argh, on avait cour de littérature. Je détestais cette matière.

_« Si si, je lis madame ! Des magazines de mode, people … »_

Elle m'avait criée dessus en me disant que ce n'était pas de la littérature cette pouf !

Est-ce que je lui disais que ce qu'elle portais ce n'était pas des vêtements mais plutôt des chiffons, moi ?

- Allez Alice, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mais tu n'as pas le choix, m'encouragea Bella.

Résignée, je la suivis. Elle, bien sur, elle adorait cette matière, vu qu'un de ces passe temps favori hormis l'ordinateur était de lire.

_Orgueil et Préjugés, Roméo et Juliette_ … et j'en passe !

M'en fout ! Je continuerai à lire _Oops_ pour la peine !

Je déchantais vite une fois dans la classe quand je vis la pile de livres sur le bureau de madame Dubois.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait nous faire lire encore cette vieille folle …

Une fois tout le monde assis, elle commença à nous les distribuer. Tristan et Iseut. **(_note de Lili : mais heu moi j'ai bien aimé … Bon j'avoue C nul mais c'est meugnon tout cet amour raté … ok j'me tais.) _**

Urgh, double urgh !

- Oh, je ne l'avais pas encore lu celui là ! s'exclama Bella.

- Très personnellement, je m'en serais bien passé, bougonnais-je.

- Mademoiselle Hale ! Toujours vous en train de papoter ! Au lieu de parler à votre camarade, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ! Votre dernier contrôle est une horreur !

Blablabla … Cause toujours tu m'intéresse ! Néanmoins, quand elle me donna ledit contrôle et que je vis la note, mon moral descendit. Ouch, cinq, ça fait mal quand même.

- T'as eu combien ? s'enquit Bella, un beau quinze écrit sur sa feuille.

- Dix de moins que toi, murmurais-je, dépitée.

Pourtant j'avais révisé, je le jure ! Je m'en souviens parce que j'avais dessinée une super belle robe en même temps !

Pas juste ! Ca servait à rien de réviser ! **_(note de Lili : ouiiii séchons les cours et brûlons des caisses yaaah ! C de la zik, C pas pour de vrai ça ! Oui je me tais c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais je …) _**

A cette instant, alors que la prof nous faisait mille et un reproches sur nos notes catastrophique, quelque un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit madame Dubois.

La porte s'ouvrit et le directeur du lycée apparut. Aussitôt, comme les gentils robots bien élevés que nous étions, nous nous mîmes tous debout pour le saluer. Même Emmett, bien que j'avais vu qu'il avait eu du mal à se lever, comme si c'était contre sa volonté.

- Merci, rasseyez vous, ordonna le directeur.

Puis, il se tourna vers la professeur et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre cours, mais je vous emmène deux nouveaux qui intégreront cette classe pour le reste de l'année.

Il se tourna vers nous.

- Je vous demande d'être gentil avec eux. Arriver dans une nouvelle classe en plein milieu de trimestre n'est pas facile, aussi je vous demande d'être compréhensif et de les intégrer. Allez, venez, ajouta-t-il aux deux personnes dehors.

Celles-ci entrèrent, et je retins ma respiration.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

_Fuck !_ J'suis maudite de la vie !

_________

**Bon, le suspens est pourri ... =P**

**Vous avez aimé ? Nul ? Super ? Note sur 10 !**

**Et pour la question de la semaine ... "Aimez vous le nutella ?" (perso, moi, non xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

***ouvre la porte***

**Heu ... désolé pour tout ce retard ? Le chapitre était prêt mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Lily pendant longtemps ... Enfin, maintenant, il est corrigé ... Ce n'est même pas un chapitre super, je suis vraiment désolé, je le trouve trop nul moi " .**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, bisous ! Et un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte, etc ... ! **

**Et gros bisou à ma chère Lily ! **

**________**

**Alice POV**

Deux têtes blondes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La première était une fille. Magnifique. Sublime. Digne des mannequins de mes magazines. Fine, grande, une cascade de cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos qui encadrait une beau visage. Des sifflements retentirent quand elle entra, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Une pointe de jalousie pulsa en moi. Elle allait faire me faire de l'ombre, à moi ainsi qu'a toute les filles de la classe ! Ses yeux bleus étaient rempli d'arrogance et de supériorité. Okay, cette fille ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est plutôt elle qui allait écraser les autres, not really classy !. Par contre, elle était super bien fringuée ! That, it's so classy !

Puis, _il_ entra dans la classe et ma respiration se bloqua.

Hier, je n'avais pas pu bien le regarder - ce qui était normal - j'en profitais donc quand il s'avança. Ses cheveux blonds dorés était mi-long, et quelques boucles s'étaient échappés pour retomber sur son visage. Il portait une chemise qui laissait deviner une musculature impressionnante - ah ça, oui, je confirme ! - et un jean droit qui le rendait encore plus grand. _(note de Lily : attends … je penche la tête sur le coté pour baver, hein !)_ Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur, mais on pouvait sans aucun doute deviner qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Argh, des bombes avaient atterri sur Phoenix ! _(ndlr : remarquez le jeu de mot, si si ! ) (note de Lily : Ouuuu jolie ! Bon je repenche la tête sur le coté pour baver sur Jasper … Do not disturb ! )_

Il balayait la salle des yeux, et bien sur, nos regards se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois.

Je retins mon souffle _(note de Lily : Twice ? Elle va tomber dans les pommes !)_ _(ndlr : Et Jazz pourra lui faire du bouche à bouche !)_ , et j'aurais pu parié qu'il faisait de même. Il détourna vite la tête, le visage rouge, et je devais être pareil à ce moment là. _(note de Lily : Oh, ils ont le même cerveau c'est meugnon !)_

- Alice, ça va pas ? me demanda Bella.

Si ça va, mon voisin qui m'a maté hier est dans ma classe, tout vas bien !

- O-oui …

Elle me regarda, inquiète. Il est vrai que je perdais très rarement mes moyens, mais là, merde !

- Je vous présente Rosalie et Jasper Withclock, reprit le proviseur, avant de s'en aller.

Jasper … ce prénom lui allait si bien …

- Bien, déclara madame Dubois. Rosalie … Il y a une place à côté d'Emmett, au fond, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

J'en connais un qui va être content !

- Et Jasper, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Maria, si ça te dérange pas.

Maria ? Cette salope ? Elle va essayé de l'avoir pour elle ! Depuis toujours Maria et moi nous disputions les garçons. Depuis le bac à sable en fait. Elle m'avait volé ma pelle et en retour, j'avais détruit son château de sable. Nous éprouvions une haine mutuelle et essayions toujours de prendre le copain de l'autre.

Et là, il n'était pas question que je lui laisse Jasper !

- Alice, tu me fais peur quand tu as cette tête là, chuchota Bella.

- Je vais la réduire en cendre, l'écrabouiller, lui foutre la honte devant le monde entier … _(note de Lily : Alice en mode fight club ! I love that !)_

Elle tourna la tête et suivit mon regard, puis vit Maria déjà en train de draguer Jasper.

- De Maria ? murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ose-t-elle ?

- De quoi ?

- Jasper est à moi ! m'exclamais-je.

- Mais Alice …

Là, Bella me regardait avec son regard « Mon dieu, je traîne avec une folle. »

- Tu ne le connais même pas, conclus-t-elle avec un petit sourire et une voix très douce.

Autrement dit : « Calme toi Alice, j'ai pas envie de te retenir devant toute la classe ».

- M'en fous, grognais-je, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Mais j'avais vu Jasper la première ! Même si elle ne le savait pas, Maria aurait pu s'en douter, non ? Ça me paraissait évident à moi ! Vraiment stupide cette fille.

- Mademoiselle Hale, pouvez continuez à lire s'il vous plaît ? _(ndlr : Juste pour rappeler que le nom d'Alice c'est Hale, parce que j'avais oublié que c'était Brandon, et que j'ai la flemme de tout changer, alors ça sera Hale xD) _

Je levais la tête brusquement. Lire ? Quoi ?

- Ici, me souffla ma meilleure amie.

Oh, Bells, ma sauveuse, je t'adore !

Je pris donc la lecture où mon amie me montrait :

- Iseut est devant lui et de nouveau le désir l'assaille : les linges froissés roulent sous ses doigts et la peau qu'il couvre de baiser l'emplit de joie ; Tristan écoute les mains le dévêtir tandis que la chambre vacille pour ne plus laisser que deux formes jointes. Une brûlure fusent entre ses reins et dans les yeux renversés de son amour il regarde se former les marées et la mer le couvrir ; le Temps s'attarde sur les deux corps dénudés et la nuit entre en Tristan.

_(ndlr : Je vous assure que cet extrait n'est pas intentionnel ! C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé ! ) (note de Lily : Ouais c'est ça … tu vois pourquoi j'aime ce bouquin maintenant ? Coquine moi ?)_

Je finis ma lecture et me redressais tandis qu'une autre personne prenais ma place. Je me rend compte que Jasper m'observe, ses yeux bleus devenus sombre, et je baisse la tête, honteuse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore ?

La sonnerie me libéra et à peine dehors, Bella me kidnappa.

- Tu vas m'expliquer c'est quoi le problème ?

Ouhla … je devais vraiment une drôle de tête pour que Bella parle comme ça.

- C'est juste que Jasper et Rosalie sont mes nouveaux voisins. Et que dimanche, Jasper m'as surprise dans ma chambre en soutien gorge, marmonnais-je.

- Ouf, j'ai cru que … Quoi ??!!

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Il t'as vu sans … sans t-shirt ?

Ah, la nouvelle avait atteint le cerveau. Et apparemment, ça avait fait grand ravage chez ma chère Bella prude.

- Heu … oui.

- Alice !

- Mais c'est pas d'ma faute ! Me regarde pas avec ces yeux !

Elle soupira.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il te dévorait du regard comme ça.

Il me quoi ?

- Heu, tu peux répéter ?

- Hein, quoi ? Non rien, esquiva-t-elle. Au fait, tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Ouais, style, change de sujet de conversation !

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Ben, on est le premier octobre …

Premier octobre, oui, le lendemain du trente septembre, la veille du deux octobre … A la fin du mois, c'est Halloween, bal du lycée … _(note de Lily : Putain ! Ça c'est du raisonnement à la Lili dis donc !) _

Aaaaaaah !

Le comité des fêtes !

- Bells, je vais te laisser, faut que j'aille à l'association pour préparer le bal du trente et un octobre, faut qu'on parle des costumes et de la déco, j'suis désolé, j'suis en retard !

Et je partis comme une fusée, laissant Bella toute seule marmonner « Je le savais … »

**Jasper POV**

Maudit. Dans ma vie antérieure, j'avais du faire quelque chose d'horrible et une fée m'avait lancé une malédiction pour me punir.

Aaah, damné soit mon ancien moi !

Je sortais du cour - ce fameux cour ! - en traînant des pieds. Ma voisine de classe continuait à me parler, d'un babillage incessant et inintéressant. Je savais plus comment elle s'appelait … Marie, Marianne ?_ (note de Lily : Stick UHU ? Connasse ? )_ Ah, non, Maria. Un prénom sans sonorité, sans délicatesse, ou alors, beaucoup moins, tellement moins qu'Alice …

Alice …

Une fée, une lutine … Quand j'étais rentré de la classe et que je l'avais vu, mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine. Réaction bizarre, pour le moins inattendu.

Une autre réaction de mon corps face à elle, c'est Bibi qui n'a pas mis longtemps à se réveiller. Môssieur n'a vraiment pas eu besoin de se forcer, et heureusement que je suis vite parti m'asseoir. Et quand elle avait lu l'extrait du livre … Putain, j'avais eu du mal à me retenir. A l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai sus que j'étais fichu. Elle allait le dire à tout le monde, j'allais passer pour un pervers, la police allait débarquer …

Allô la Terre, ici Jasper, wake up !

- Aaah, il est beau, charmant, drôle … Un peu pervers et je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose mais putain, il est par-fait ! Jazz ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Super, tu es d'une grande écoute, s'énerva Rose. J'étais en train de te parler de mon merveilleux voisin de classe, Emmett Cullen.

Merveilleuse. Alice …

Je la regardais dans la cour, à coté de son amie, Bella Swan si je me souvenais bien. Elle s'agitait, et avait rougi tandis que sa camarade avait l'air choquée. Je me demandais bien de quoi elles parlaient …

Tout d'un coup, Alice s'exclama quelque chose et fila sans demander son reste.

- Mais tu fixe qui comme ça, à la fin ? me demande Rose.

Elle suivit mon regard, et tomba sur la brune de l'autre côté de la cour. Le temps que je réalise, elle était déjà lancée.

- Bella Swan ? Elle te plaît ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton style de fille ! Elle est plutôt jolie, mais elle est pas très bien habillée et elle prend pas beaucoup soin d'elle … Elle a l'air timide en plus … Tu m'avais pas dis ! Premier jour et tu t'intéresse déjà à une fille ? Faut qu'on aille faire sa connaissance !

Avant que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer que non, ce n'était surtout pas Bella que j'étais en train d'espionner, ma jumelle avait déjà filé vers la brune.

- Rose, attend ! Ah, merde !

Je marchais le plus vite et le plus naturellement possible derrière elle, pas question qu'on nous prenne pour des fous dès le premier jour !

Je la rattrapais, mais elle avait déjà accosté Bella. La pauvre n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien !

- Coucou ! Tu te souviens de nous ? On est dans ta classe ! Moi c'est Rosalie et lui c'est Jasper ! Comme t'étais toute seule, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait devenir amis ! Ça te branche ?

- H-heu salut, balbutia la victime de ma sœur.

- Rose, tu lui fais peur, réprimandais-je avec un petit sourire en direction de Bella. Salut, moi c'est Jasper.

Rosalie me regarda avec une satisfaction évidente et je voulus me cacher dans un trou.

Elle était où, la télépathie entre jumeau quand on en avait besoin ? Je ne m'intéresse pas à Bella ! Youhou ! Tu me reçois là ? _(note de Lily : Jasper appelle Rosalie, Jasper appelle Rosalie … biiiiip ok je sors !) _

- Alors Bella, tu nous fais visiter le lycée ? continua Rose.

Apparemment, non.

La pauvre regardait Rosalie comme si elle venait de sortir de son sac un lapin blanc. _(note de Lily : ou un gun …) _

- C'est à d-dire q-que …

- Hey Bells ! Où est Lili ? nous interrompit une grosse voix._ (note de Lily : Moi où je suis ? Sous ma couette ? Tu m'rejoins ? )_

Je me retournais et aperçut le fameux Emmett Cullen. Plus il s'approchait, et plus il me paraissait grand et baraqué.

Et pourtant, je n'étais si petit !

- Ah ? Tu as attirée les deux nouveaux ? Toute seule ? Bravo Bells ! rigola Emmett.

En fait, il n'était pas si effrayant que ça. Plutôt un gros n'ours en peluche derrière un grizzly.

Whoo, je faisais des comparaisons vraiment bizarres, moi. _(note de Lily : Faut stopper la coke Jay !) (ndlr : Mon Jasper est clean ! Enfin … pour l'instant ! )_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rose, et vit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Besoin d'aide frangine ?

- Non, c'est nous qui sommes venus taper l'incruste, répondis-je.

Sister Rose eut enfin l'air de sortir de sa transe. Pas trop tôt !

- Re, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Son sourire charmeur qui plus est ! Elle sort le grand jeu !

Il perdit un peu contenance, mais se reprit bien vite. Haha, de la résistance !

- Bells, je te présente ma voisine de français, annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Rose.

- Je sais, on a fait les présentations, soupira-t-elle, faussement impatiente.

Rose et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil surpris. Bella ne réussissait pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer il y a un instant, et pourtant, elle venait de dire une phrase complète !

Emmett surprit notre ahurissement et éclata de rire. Décidément, il ne faisait que ça !

- Oui oui, Bells sait parler ! dit-il, ignorant les protestations de la Bells, rouge tomate. Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu au début de l'année. Im-po-ssi-ble de lui faire dire une phrase complète !

- Tais toi un peu, Em' ! gronda Bella.

Je souris en les voyant se chamailler. Bella me faisait un peu penser à un chat : timide et renfermée avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais une fois qu'elle vous a acceptée, c'était une personne indispensable.

- Au fait Bells, où est Lili ? demanda Emmett.

Oui ! Où est-elle, où est-elle, où est-elle ? (_note de Lily : Psychopathe Jay … et oui, lui aussi !) _

- Au comité des fêtes, pour préparer le bal d'octobre, répondit Bella en se renfrognant sur la fin de la phrase.

- Bal d'octobre ?

Ça, c'était Rose.

- H-heu oui …

- Ouah, trop cool ! J'ai hâte ! Tu entend ça, Jazz ? Un bal d'octobre ! On avait pas ça au Texas ! Trop bien ! Faut que je me trouve une tenue ! Kya !

Les deux autres la regardaient avec des yeux, Bella marmonnant un « S'entendra bien avec Alice … » et Emmett en pleine admiration de ma sœur.

Coup de foudre ? On prend les paris !

La sonnerie retentie, et nous nous dirigeâmes tout les quatre vers notre prochain cours. Ah ! Histoire ! I love it !

Je cherchais une place de libre et m'assis à côté d'un garçon, Edward Masen, si je me souvenais bien. Pas très bavard, plutôt solitaire. Ça tombait bien, nous étions deux, et je pourrais écouter le cour tranquillement. Tandis que je guettais l'entrée d'Alice - obsédé par elle, moi ? Nan, jamais ! - je vis Emmett chatouillait Bella, et Edward se tendit immédiatement en observant la scène. Tiens ? Qu'avait-il ? Il m'avait plutôt semblé indifférent, et même plutôt méprisant vis-à-vis d'Isabella.

La curiosité me piqua.

Ah, traîner avec Rose ne me réussissait pas !

En attendant, je voulais savoir pourquoi ce Mansen se comportait si étrangement.

Et, fois de Jasper Withclock, je le découvrirais !_ (ndlr : Et Rose et Jasper, c'est Withclock, si si Lily j'tassure !)_

___________

**Voilà. Alors, vous l'avez aimé un petit peu ? **

**je m'excuse encore d'avance pour ce retard monstre, mais en plus, l'inspiration ne vient pas avec le prochain chapitre. C'est Edward ça ! **

**Héééé oui, le prochain chapitre sera un POV Eddy chou, accompagné d'un carambar, de deux fausses notes, et d'une ruelle sombre la suite ! (mouhaha !) **

**J'ai une petite surprise just for you ! Ma chère Bêta Lily d'amour vous a écrit un petit POV Emmett sur l'entrée de Rose dans la classe ! C'est excellent et à mourir de rire ! xD.**

**Je l'enverrais comme réponses à celles qui m'écrivent une review ! (sadique, moi ? Naaaan !) Bisou et à bientot ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce retard catastrophique ! J'en ai honte ? L'excuse ? Ben, j'ai du mal avec Eddy, je suis désolé xD. J'avais pu d'inspi mais c'est revenu ^^.**

**Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ... autant vous le dire : moi, je ne l'aime pas .**

**& un ENORME merci à toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ! Ainsi qu'un grooooos bisous bien baveux (=P) à ma bêta, lili d'amour ! **

**réponses aux Reviews anonymes : **

**De Nathy : Merci beaucoup et ravie que tu aimes ! Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue avec le POV d'Eddy … ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ! **

**De A : Merci merci, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! I hope you will like this chapter … Oups, pour l'anglais, moi, c'est moyen xD. Bref', enjoy, voici la suite ! ;) **

**De Constance : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Pour la postage, je suis vraiment désolé, surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas venu rapidement . J'essaye au maximum ! J'espère que tu appréciera le chapitre en tout cas ! :D**

**De 'lla^^ : Merci merci, merci, merci ! 8D. Encore une fois, vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard monstre ! **

**So ... Enjoy ! 8D.**

* * *

**Edward POV. **

Je retirais délicatement le papier en essayant de ne pas le déchirer. Argh ! J'y étais pas arrivé ! Pas doué le gars ! Bon, la blague était toujours lisible, je me saisis donc de l'emballage poisseux et déchiffrais ce qui était écrit dessus :

_« C'est l'histoire d'un canard qui lève une patte, trouve ça drôle, lève la deuxième et tombe. »_

Je stoppais ma marche et m'imaginais la scène.

_Un canard _… _qui lève une patte _… _qui trouve ça drôle _(sourire stupide sur la face du canard) … _qui lève la deuxième_ … et qui … qui …

Je le sentis qui montait dans ma gorge et je fermai ma bouche difficilement.

_Lève la deuxième et _…

Je serrai les dents fort, fort.

_Et … il … TOMBE !_

N'y arrivant plus, j'éclatai finalement de rire en plein milieu de la rue. Putain ! C'est trop drôle ! Quel con ce canard ! Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, et c'est sous les regards des patients que je hurlais de rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

Retrouver le chemin de la maison … oui, le chemin de la mare … Un nouveau fou rire me secoua et je tentai tant bien que mal de rester debout. Les personnes autour de moi devaient me prendre pour un fou, mais pour une fois dans le bon sens. Je commençais seulement à me calmer quand je remarquais le carambar au caramel et son emballage dans mes mains, ce qui me fit repartir encore une fois. Mes abdos me faisaient mal tellement je riais et j'avais maintenant du mal à respirer. A force, j'allais mourir étouffé !

Difficilement, donc, j'atteignis la maison. Je franchis le portail, essayant de calmer le mieux possible mes hoquets de rire. Mon carambar me collait au dents, et j'avais les mains toutes collantes.

Ah, il était beau l'adonis de cuivre !

J'ouvris la porte, et fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. D'habitude, quand je rentrais, maman me sautait littéralement dessus avec mon « goûter » … Je compris mieux la raison de ce silence en entrant dans la cuisine. Un mot était déposé sur la table, et je le lus :

_« Mon lapin en sucre,_

_As-tu bien travaillé à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

_Ton père rentrera tard du travail, une réunion importante à l'hôpital, il ne mangera pas avec nous. Je suis parti dans le milieu de l'après midi voir une maison à rénover, je suis désolé mon bichon, j'aurais aimé être là à ton retour. Il reste de la tarte à la fraise dans le frigo. Fais bien tes devoirs, et n'oublie pas ton cours de piano à dix sept heure. Je serais là à ton retour, pour dîner._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, ta maman qui t'aime. »_

A peine fini ma lecture, je balançai mon sac sur la table et filai allumer la télé, chose interdite avant le dîner, et zappai sur une chaîne de dessin animé. Puis, j'ouvris le frigo, saisis une part de tarte et m'affalais sur le canapé. Bonheur quand tu nous tiens ! Bonheur, quand les parents n'étaient pas là ! Bonheur de passer une soirée tranquille sans quelqu'un pour te parler dès que tu commence un truc !

I AM FREE !

Je restais ainsi devant la télé, n'ayant pas de devoirs. L'heure tournait, et il fut temps d'aller à ma leçon de piano. Je fermais donc la maison, et m'élançais sur le chemin, heureux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, j'enclenchais mon I-pod.

_Brace my self and let go (_Prendre mon élan et me laisser aller)

_Start it over again in Mexico (_Recommence une fois de plus au Mexique)

_These friends, they dont love you (_Ces amis, ils ne vous aiment pas)

_They just love the hotel suites now (_Maintenant, ils aiment juste les suites de l'hôtel.)

Je marchais au rythmes de la musique de Fall Out Boy, I don't care étant une de mes chansons préférées.

En fait, j'adorais ce groupe, tout simplement, même si on ne l'aurait jamais deviné au vu de mon répertoire musical.

Faut écouter de tout dans la vie baby !

- Edward, et bien, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Je m'interrompis et regardais autour de moi. Ah, tiens, j'étais arrivé sans m'en rendre compte ! Décidément !

Quelle belle journée !

- Edward ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit la voix de mon professeur de musique, Stéphane.

- Hein, oui oui, très bien, merci ! répondis-je.

Pause. J'avais oublié un truc là non ? Ah oui ! Formule de politesse Ed' !

- Et vous ? demandais-je.

- Ça peut aller. Tu es venu tout seul aujourd'hui ?

Eh oui ! Oui, je suis venu tout seul, sans ma mère, sans mon père, ALONE ! Vous voyez ? Le monde entier voit ? Edward Mansen est capable de se débrouiller sans personne ! Mouhahaha !

- Heu … Edward, vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Oups, calme toi Ed' sinon il va finir par croire qu'il te manque des tasses sur ton étagère. _(ndlr : les allemands disent ça au lieu de dire « il te manque des cases » … En hommage à ma prof d'allemand, vous voyez que j'écoute en cour ! XD)._ **(note de lili : (MDR ! J'étais en train de me dire que t'avais craqué ta culotte dis-donc !)  
**

Après lui avoir assuré, que oui, j'étais parfaitement dans mon état normal, je le suivis dans la salle de piano. Aaah, le piano. Un rêve. Un avenir. Une passion. J'y jouais depuis tout petit, et, sans me vanter, je me débrouillais plutôt bien.

- Tu as bien travaillé ton morceau de la semaine dernière ? me demanda Stéphane.

Pour toute réponse, je mettais mes mains en place et commençais à jouer.

La mélodie me transporta et j'oubliais vite le monde extérieur. C'était tellement beau, tellement naturel, que mes doigts semblaient bougés tout seul sur le clavier … Non, ils bougeaient tout seul ! Ma tête, elle, était avec …

COUAC !

- Ouch, la fausse note. Recommence Edward, ce n'est pas grave.

Je me remis donc en place, et recommençai à jouer. Ne pas y penser. Pense à la musique Edward, aux notes. Do. Si. Sol. Fa et Ré. Encore. Touche noire. Touche blanche. Blanche comme la couleur de sa peau … Touche noire ! C'était si beau. Cette mélodie était tellement belle. Belle, oui, comme elle, comme son prénom, comme ses yeux, comme son …

Une deuxième fausse note retentit dans la pièce. Argh, horrible.

- C'est très bien Edward, je suis impressionné. Tu y arrive beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais.

Non, c'est faux, il dit ça pour me rassurer. Deux fausses notes en moins de dix minutes, c'était intolérable.

- Travaille le encore chez toi pour la semaine prochaine. Vraiment, tu es très doué ! C'est un morceau très difficile tu sais !

Mensonges. J'avais fais deux fausses notes.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère pour moi ! Bonne soirée !

Sourire hypocrite.

- Merci vous aussi Stéphane !

Je quittais le conservatoire, d'humeur lugubre. Finit la joie ! J'avais utilisé toute la dose. Prochaine ration le mois prochain.

Connerie de vie.

Ce n'était pas juste, non, d'être lunatique à ce point. J'aurais voulu être tout le temps de bonne humeur, rayonner, piquer des fous rire sans raison, et surtout sans crainte de voir la colère te tomber dessus à chaque instant sans raison.

Oui, j'aurais voulu être comme Alice Hale, toujours dans la joie, à sauter partout, à voir le bon côté-là où il n'y en avait pas.

La pensée d'Alice me fit venir à une autre.

D'Elle. C'est à cause de toi que j'étais si lunatique. Que je changeais tout le temps d'humeur. Que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cour. Que je faisais des mauvaises notes.

Isabella Swan. Mon enfer personnel sur Terre.

Je ne comprenais plus. Dès le premier jour, où elle avait franchi la porte de la classe, tout mon corps s'était déréglé. A cette époque, j'avais encore la tête sur les épaules, quand elle m'approchait, mon corps réagissait bizarrement, mais je restais lucide. Mais plus le temps passait et plus mes pensées devenaient incohérentes à leur tour.

Les rêves avaient commencés.

En bon adolescent mâle qui se respecte, j'avais des pulsions, que je me devais de soulager, et depuis quelques temps, je faisais des rêves … hum, voilà quoi.

Mais depuis cette putain de rentrée, et plus particulièrement depuis que je l'avais aidé à s'en sortir en cour de sport et que je l'avais touché, voilà qu'elle envahissait mes pensées _et mes fantasmes ! _

_C'était quoi ce bordel ? _

Je l'avais remarqué une fois, où j'étais en train de … sous la douche et … bref', et au moment où Bella est apparut devant mes yeux, je me suis … libéré.

Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle n'étais pas spécialement attirante -du moins dans ce genre de vêtements, même s'il laissait deviner des courbes plutôt … Pervers Ed' pervers ! - et elle n'avait pas une attitude différente des autres filles, elle me matait, ne se gênait pas pour le faire … Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose autour d'elle, quelque chose qui m'énervait profondément car je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi.

Et ne pas comprendre, ça me mettait les nerfs en pelote, sérieux !

- Ouaïe !

Je me relevais en me frottant la tête. Quel con ! Voilà ce qui arrivais quand on marchait sans regarder où on allait ! On se cogne dans un poteau !

Une douleur me traversa le crâne et je me remis à marcher en pensant que j'aurais une grosse bosse. Ça, c'était sûrement le truc qui devait arriver très souvent à Bella Swan …

Putain, mais pourquoi elle envahissait mes pensées, merde !

Je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombé quand je vis que ledit poteau était un lampadaire allumé. Il faudrait que je rentre sinon maman allait s'inquiéter, et ma mère inquiète, c'était quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pour personne.

Je continuais donc mon chemin, me concentrant cette fois ci à ne pas me reprendre quelque chose dans la gueule.

C'est que ça faisait mal, mine de rien !

J'avais faim maintenant, et j'accélérais le pas. Je traversais le parc, et au lieu de continuer tout droit comme habituellement, je m'engouffrais dans une autre rue qui devait être un raccourci.

Rue pas éclairé.

L'adrénaline monta dans mes veines. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça, et la délicieuse sensation quand tu as une bêtise m'envahit.

Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans cette ruelle, cependant, je me mis à déchanter bien vite.

En effet, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Pas comme si je pouvais me perdre, non ? Ce quartier n'était pas si grand, j'allais finir par me retrouver à un endroit connu et …

…

J'suis paumé !

Mon pas se fit plus rapide, j'étais véritablement inquiet à présent. Bon, je n'ai rien à craindre, je suis un mec, de un, je sais me défendre, de deux, pourquoi les gens viendraient m'agresser, de trois, ptêtre parce que j'ai une tête de bourge de quatre !

_Arrête de te faire auto-flipper Edward ! Stop it !_

Je vis tout à coup une lumière au bout de la rue. Ah ! Un lampadaire ! La civilisation ! J'en étais sur, j'étais bien trop fort pour me perdre juste comme ça …

Soudain, j'entendis un cri, suivi d'une faible voix.

Je sursautais. C'était le genre de cri de quelqu'un qui appelle à l'aide. Et le ton de cette voix me disait quelque chose.

Pour sur. Je l'imaginais souvent crier mon nom lors de mes plaisirs solitaires.

C'était le cri d'Isabella Swan.

Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeais là où les cris retentissaient de plus en plus étouffés. Ce n'étais pas très long, mais je m'enfonçais encore plus dans les dédales sans luminosité. Enfin, j'arrivais assez près pour distinguer leurs paroles. Je tournais dans un dernier virage, et me figeais devant la scène qui se jouaient devant mes yeux.

Isabella était allongé par terre, en sous vêtement, et ses poignets étaient retenus par deux mains qui l'empêchait de se débattre. Je reconnus vite son agresseur. Sam. Sam Uley. Ce bâtard. Il l'avait déjà agressé au lycée, en cour de sport. Le souvenir était très net dans ma tête. _Peut être parce que c'est au cour de cet séance que tu as réussis à la toucher … _

Son cri d'horreur me tira de mes pensées.

Sam avait enlevé son pantalon et avait forcé la barrière des lèvres de Bella. Elle se débattait, furieusement, mais il continuait à l'embrasser, sans aucune douceur. Cette vision me remplit de colère. Ce … cet immonde bâtard osait embrasser ma Bella !

Fou de rage, je sortis de ma « cachette » et criais :

- Arrête !

Surpris, il s'arrêta, et tourna son regard vers moi.

- Tiens mais ça ne serait pas le petit Cullen à sa maman ? sourit-il d'un air méprisant. Allez, retourne faire joujou chez toi et laisse nous en paix.

Et, sans plus me prêter d'attention, il se retourna vers Bella qui le regardait, horrifié. Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, et je sus que je devais faire quelque chose. Silencieusement, je m'approchais et lui donnais un violent coup de poing qui le fit lâcher prise. Il s'étala pas terre, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Bella, libre, se sait de son t-shirt qu'elle enfila en vitesse et vint me rejoindre. Je ne quittais pas des yeux Sam, certain qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce que je lui avais fais.

Pas du tout pour tout dire.

Il se releva, le regard fou, les muscles contractaient à l'extrême auquel les miens, pourtant pas anodin, ne pouvait pas réaliser.

Je sus alors que j'avais fais une grosse bêtise. Très grosse.

Je n'avais tout simplement aucune chance.

Ce fut le contact de Bella sur mon bras qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Le sang se remit à circuler, et mon cerveau à marcher.

- Cours ! Lui ordonnais-je, mettant moi-même mon ordre à exécution.

Je fonçais à travers les ruelles, et, voyant que Bella avait du mal à me suivre, je lui saisi le bras et la tirais derrière moi.

_Cours Eddy, cours !_

J'essayais de reprendre le chemin que j'avais pris à l'aller, malheureusement mon sens de l'orientation étant assez limité, je finis plus par chercher une sortie qu'autre chose.

- Edward ! s'exclama Bella.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, manquant de tomber, et me retournais.

Bella était étendu par terre, se tenant la cheville.

- Je crois que je me la suis foulé, murmura-t-elle.

- Montre moi, dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Je frôlais sa cheville, et des frissons me parcoururent. Relevant doucement ma tête, je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Je vais te tuer ! rugit une voix que je connaissais bien.

Sam. Et il ne devait pas être très loin.

Faire vite.

- Tu peux marcher ? demandais-je.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais retomba immédiatement. Dans mes bras.

- Je … je suis désolée …

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je. Monte sur mon dos.

Elle me regarda avec des grands yeux. Genre « mon dieu, mais quoi ? »

- Quoi ?

- Je suis trop … trop lourde !

Ah, les filles.

- N'importe quoi. Allez, monte ! Vite !

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et ça a décida. Elle sauta tant bien mal, et, après avoir repris mon équilibre, je me remis à courir.

Lourde ? Nan mais j'te jure ! Elle doit peser cinquante kilos à tout casser !

- Cinquante-deux, me murmura-t-elle.

My God ! J'avais pensé tout haut ? Son rire me fit dire que oui.

Son rire. Il était tellement agréable, tellement inapproprié dans cette situation. Néanmoins, c'est comme si les lampadaires s'étaient rallumés.

D'ailleurs … ils s'étaient bel et bien rallumés ! Un rapide coup d'œil me fit comprendre que non, ce n'était pas le rire de Bella - et pourquoi pas, après tout ? - mais que l'on était retombés sur la rue principale. A partir de là, les choses étaient assez facile, et malgré mon sens de l'orientation je devais être à peu près capable de m'en sortir pour retourner chez moi.

Yeaaaaaaah !

Soudain, une ombre attira mon attention environ cent mètres plus loin. Elle me regarda, avant de s'éclipser dans le noir.

Mais cette silhouette … je la connaissais …

- Edward, on bouge ?

Je sursautais.

- Heu … oui.

Je marchais donc en direction de mon chez moi, pensant à cette personne que j'avais vu.

Grand. Musclé.

- Heum … Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- On va où ?

Ben heu … tu me pose vraiment la question ?

- Ben, chez moi.

- Chez toi.

- Oui.

Silence. Quoi, ça lui posait problème de venir chez moi ?

- Mon père est médecin, ajoutais-je, il pourra examiner ta blessure.

- Oh … merci.

Silence.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à mon cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je retins ma respiration pendant quelques instants, avant que la sienne ne s'élève, tranquille.

Elle dormait.

La silhouette me revint en mémoire, se calquant parfaitement sur une personne familière.

Emmett.

[ … ]

- Mon dieu, Eddy !

Ma mère se précipita sur moi, au moment où je trébuchais. J'étais fatigué, exténué, Bella se faisait de plus en plus lourde à cause de ma fatigue. Elle dormait toujours, et j'avais malgré moi apprécié un peu trop ce contact.

- Chéri ! Edward est là !

Mon père déboula précipitamment les escaliers.

- Edward, enfin !

Les voir si inquiets pour moi me fit sourire. D'habitude, j'en avais plutôt marre de leur surprotection, mais là elle était rassurante.

- Maman … Papa …

J'entrais dans la maison, pour qu'ils voient Bella sur mon dos. Aussitôt mon père se précipita vers elle et me soulagea.

- Mais qui est cette jeune fille ? Eddy, expliqua moi tout de suite ! exigea-t-elle.

- Laisse le Esmée, il vient juste de rentrer le pauvre ! Regarde la, il a l'air exténué ! lui reprocha mon père.

Merci papa.

Mal à l'aise, ma mère m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur le canapé et fila à lui cuisine me faire une tisane. Après son départ, mon père déposa doucement Bella sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Je l'observais. Son visage semblait si paisible tranquille. Je crus qu'elle ronflait avant de me rendre compte qu'elle chuchotais quelque chose dans son sommeil. Curieux, je rapprochais mon oreille et écoutais.

- Edward, Edward …

Elle … elle songe à moi ? Je me sentis rougir. Bella Swan prononçais mon nom alors qu'elle dormais … cela signifiait qu'elle rêvait de moi ?

- Poussin, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda ma mère en entrant dans le salon, un plateau à la main. Tu es tout rouge !

- Rien, marmonnais-je, gêné, en saisissant la tasse.

Je bu en racontant lui racontant l'histoire. Le breuvage me fit du bien. Ma mère était la reine des tisanes et autres boissons magiques. Et des brownies aussi. Ainsi que pancakes. Hum … et sa tarte au citron était excellente. _(Ndlr : Moi, perso j'aime pas ça .. *sors* ) _**(note de lili : moi pareil ! )** _(ndlr : Arf, lançons un débat : qui aimes les tartes au citrooon ? xD.)_

Ta gueule estomac de mon cul. _(ndlr : appréciez toute la logique de cette phrase !)_** (note de lili : Oui...et question bouffe il s'entendrait bien avec Emm Nan ?)** _(ndlr : Em' ? Ouah, tu vises haut ! )_

- Hum …

A côté de moi, Bella bougea, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Immédiatement, elle se redressa, une expression de surprise et de peur sur son visage.

Logique.

- Bella, calme toi, tout vas bien, la rassurais-je d'une voix douce.

- Ed … Edward ?

- Ma pauvre chérie, comme tes vêtements sont sales ! S'exclama ma mère en se précipitant pour la dépoussiérer.

Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul, que maman remarqua. Bien sur.

- Chut … je suis la mère d'Edward. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Bella hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Je la comprenais. N'était pas une soir de semaine chez un mec à qui elle n'a jamais adressé la parole, après avoir se faire violer ?

_Violer …_

Instinctivement, je serrais les mains autour de la tasse. Je le tuerais. Je buterais Sam Uley, quitte à y laisser la vie. Je n'allais pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça. Hors de question.

- Il faut qu'on appelle tes parents ma belle, commença à s'inquiéter ma mère.

- Mes parents …

Je relevais la tête sur le ton qu'elle avait pris. Y avait-il un problème avec ses parents ?

_« Elle aussi ? »_ pensais-je en grinçant des dents.

- Edward, tu veux bien aller montrer à Bella mon armoire s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'elle se change, elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état là.

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées, et vis ma mère en train de composer un numéro pendant que Bella regardait nerveusement ses pieds.

- Tu viens ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je montais les escaliers. Fuck ! Pourquoi fallait-il que dans un moment comme ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à d'autre chose ?

_Elle et moi, montant les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre …_

Shut up !

Distraitement, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma mère et la laissais entrer en tenant la porte.

_Nous deux, un lit …_

J'ouvris l'armoire et sélectionnais un t-shirt et un pantalon en essayant de faire abstraction de son souffle juste derrière moi.

Dur.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant les vêtements.

Elle me regarda, probablement déstabilisé par mon un peu brusque.

C'est ça ou je te prend sur le lit et je ne serais pas mieux que Sam !

Je fermais les yeux et m'assis sur le lit tandis qu'elle allait se changer dans la salle de bains. Puis, j'entendis l'eau couler. Elle devait sûrement s'en passer sur le visage. Normal.

Mais l'eau sur son corps … chaque gouttelette ruisselle et suit les mouvements de sa si magnifique silhouette …

_Bordel, ta gueule !_

- Heu … Edward … ça va ?

J'ouvris mes yeux subitement et la découvris, là, devant moi. Merde ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état !

Je mis un coussin sur monsieur Bobby qui avait décidé de se réveiller.

_La faute à qui, hum ? Qui s'est mis à fantasmer comme un pauvre petit con sur sa voisine de classe ?_

- Bella ! cria ma mère d'en bas. Tes parents sont là !

Elle sembla se réveiller en sursaut et nous descendîmes ensemble.

- Bella ma chérie ! s'exclama celle qui devait être sa mère.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux coupés au carrés, elle se précipita sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Derrière elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années - beaucoup plus vieux que sa femme en tout cas. Il avait une moustache, se tenait droit, et avait la carrure typique de l'officier de police.

- C'est vous Edward ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Votre mère m'a expliqué. Je vous remercie de tout cœur, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main, que je serrais immédiatement.

- Merci, merci, merci ! sanglota sa mère, qui, après avoir lâché Bella, me serrait à m'en faire étouffer.

- Mais ce n'est rien, enfin … parvins-je à articuler.

Elle se recula, et plantant ses yeux humides dans les miens, dit :

- Si. Pas n'importe qui aurait fait ça. Je suis ravie que ma fille est un ami aussi bien que vous.

- Maman, murmura Bella, gênée.

- Renée, dit son père, il serait peut être d'y aller maintenant. Je pense que nous avons assez embêté ces pauvres gens.

- Oh, oui, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama Renée.

Elle prit sa fille par les bras et ils sortirent.

- Merci encore une fois Edward. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus. Tu viens ma chérie ? dit Renée.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers leur voitures. Sans lever les yeux vers moi, Bella me murmura :

- Merci Edward …Merci beaucoup.

Puis, elle fila retrouver ses parents.

A moitié endormie, je montais dans ma chambre, n'écoutant déjà plus ma mère et ses énièmes recommandations. Je me jetais sur le lit et fermais les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, sans surprise, je rêvais d'Isabella Swan …

**____________**

**Yeah yeah yeah. Tomates ou fleurs alors ? Je flippe vraiment pour vos réactions, non seulement je me suis faite attendre, mais en plus, c'est pas de la première qualité que je vous propose. En espèrant que vous ne me lâcherez pas après ça ... .**

**Bref', j'en profite pour passer une petite annonce : quelqu'un parmis vous serait capable de me servir de traductrice pour une merveilleuse fic en anglais ? La première et deuxième partie sont déjà traduites, et la troisième vient juste de débuter, mais je crains qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au bout . Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'auteur est Velf et se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris ;). Et pour ceux que ça intéresse too, je peux vous passer de lien de la traduc' de la première et deuxième partie. Fin de la demande ! (Arf, ça fait genre la fille qui abuse quoi xD.)**

**Bon je blablate, et donc, je vous laisse la dessus avec pour questions de la semaine :**

**"Aimez vous la tarte au citron ? Et quel POV voulez vous pour le prochain chapitre !" **

**Review ! :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**En fait, je crois que la seule chose que je peux vous dire est un immense DESOLE. Sincèrement. Excuse ? Pas d'inspiration, la flemme et heu ... le boulot ? Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne me lacherez pas =). **

**Voici donc un POV d'Alice, que j'ai décidé de faire, changeant complètement de direction. Pour le situer et vous remettre le tout en mémoire, la scène au début se passerait le soir où Edward "sauve" Bella ^^. **

**Un IMMENSE merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me réchauffaient le coeur =). **

**______________**

**Alice POV. **

Mardi 24 novembre.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pensais soudainement à la date d'aujourd'hui.

24 novembre.

Pour mettre tout ça sous forme de nombres, cela faisait trois mois que Bella et Emmett étaient devenus _my best friend of the world, _et très exactement neuf jours que Jasper et Rosalie s'étaient installés dans la grande maison voisine qui était resté vide pendant de nombreuses années.

Oh, et puis, accessoirement, cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois que j'étais lycéenne. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi et descendis de vélo, James n'ayant pas pu m'emmener aujourd'hui. Sois disant que je prenais trop de temps pour me préparer, il avait donc du partir sans moi sous peine d'arriver en retard, le pauvre chéri.

_My ask ! _

En face de moi, la mercedes noire était déjà garée, signifiant que ses propriétaires étaient déjà rentrés.

Je secouais la tête. C'était vraiment débile de ma part de les éviter comme ça. Depuis neuf jours, je les fuyais … enfin, plutôt, _le_ fuyais, n'ayant strictement rien contre sa sœur. Neuf jours, pour parler à nouveau de chiffres, qu'ils tentaient tout les deux une approche. Au début, je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi ils paraissaient proches de Bella et d'Emmett. Bella m'avait donc expliqué que Rose et Jasper avaient débarqué – surtout Rose – et commencé à faire la conversation, pile la récré où je n'étais pas là. Dégoutée de la vie, j'avais donc décidé de les ignorer. Plus difficile à dire qu'a faire.

Allez ignorer une fille que convoite votre meilleur ami et puis un ange tombé sur terre juste pour vous !

Je disais, débile donc. La partie rationnelle et logique – pour tant soit peu que j'ai une partie logique – de mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que je refusais de me lier avec mes deux voisins qui pourrait tout bonnement m'emmener et me ramener au bahut en mercedes, pour ne citer que les avantages matériels. (Avec entre autre, un mec vraiment très très très canon en option).

En soupirant, j'entrais dans la maison. Aussitôt, je fus assailli de toute part et manquai de tomber à la renverse.

- Putain, mais Greg, fais un minimum attention !

- Aide moi Lice !

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir savoir de quoi il parlait.

_So curious !_ Et ça me tueras, haha !

- T'aider pour quoi ?

- C'est James, il veut me tuer ! me répondit-il.

Bien que je doutais que James veuille réellement le tuer (encore, que, connaissant Greg, c'était tout à faire plausible), l'excitation me gagna malgré moi.

- Tu lui as fais quoi ? demandais-je.

Choisir son camp. _Toujours _choisir son camp.

- Je lui ai juste versé un verre d'eau sur la tête pendant qu'il était au teléphone !

Ah, là, oui quand même.

- GREG ! Prépare toi à mourir ! rugit James en surgissant dans le couloir.

- Aaah ! s'exclama Greg dans un cri typiquement féminin, qui me fit regretter de ne pas me balader avec un magnétophone pour pouvoir l'enregistrer et lui repasser plus tard, devant Nikkie par exemple.

Tandis que Greg s'enfuyait, James s'approcha de moi l'air très menaçant. Ses cheveux et son t-shirt étaient trempés, mais il continuait toujours à mâcher son éternel chewing-gum.

- Hé, la mioche, t'es dans quel camp ? me lança-t-il, comme dans les films, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

- Celui du gagnant, répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Dans ce cas là, bienvenue, me dit-il en me tendant sa main trempée. Notre mission : capturer l'immonde petit cafard et le torturer jusqu'à ce que maman revienne !

- Demandé si gentiment, on ne peut pas refuser, acceptais-je, n'ayant pas le choix de toute façon.

Par expérience, ne jamais refuser d'être du coté de James.

S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite à travers la maison comme on n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que soudain, alors que nous tenions presque Greg, celui ci s'associa avec James contre moi sans que je ne puisse m'enfuir.

Ils se jetèrent tout les deux sur moi, m'assaillant de chatouilles et de quelques coups que je leur rendais aussitôt.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis leur pression se relâcher et je me retrouvais toute seule étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ils étaient debout, à l'autre bout de la pièce et me regardais craintivement. Je leur jetais un coup d'œil méfiant. Que mijotaient-ils encore ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? leur demandais-je.

Ils ne me répondirent pas, mais leurs regards se portèrent sur mes cheveux. Quoi ? Bon d'accord, je ne devais pas ressembler à grand chose avec mes cheveux lâches et qui devaient surement être tout emmêles, mais ils avaient vu pire …

Oh My God, qu'est ce qui se passait ?

- Heu ... Alice, commença Greg.

- Quoi ?

- D'abord, tu dois nous promettre de ne pas nous crier dessus, continua James.

- Nous ? protesta Greg. J'ai rien fais moi !

- Lâcheur ! l'accusa James.

- Hé ho, quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer c'est quoi le trip ? M'énervais-je.

M'enfin, ils devaient vraiment avoir fait une grosse connerie pour avoir peur de moi comme ça !

- Tu … tu as …, murmura mon petit frère.

Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, je me tournais vers le miroir pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Et je me mis à prier Channel.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlais-je.

- Lice, on peut tout expliquer, dit faiblement James.

- Alors, explique moi CA ! criais-je.

- En fait, j'ai reçu un coup, et puis, j'ai ouvert la bouche, et mon chewinggumesttombédanstescheveuxsansfaireexprès … balbutia-t-il.

En temps normal, j'aurais savouré le fait qu'il soit quasi à mes pieds.

Sauf qu'on était pas en temps normal.

- Mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Enlève moi ça tout de suite ! gueulai-je.

Furax, je me mis à tirer sur le chewing gum en espérant l'enlever. Bien entendu, ce n'étais pas la chose à faire.

Mais alors là, pas du tout.

- Mais arrête, rouspéta Greg, tu es en train de l'étaler encore plus !

- Et ben, dis moi ce qu'il faut faire, monsieur Je-sais-tout !

Sur le coup, j'étais injuste et je le savais, mais là tout de suite, je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en observant la masse informe de mes cheveux sur ma tête. Soudain, j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi c'est trempé partout ! hurla-t-elle. James ! Alice ! Greg ! Venez m'expliquer immédiatement !

Maman !

Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, atteignant une vitesse que je ne m'étais cru capable d'atteindre que les jours de soldes.

- Mamaaaan ! pleurnichais-je.

- Alice, qu'est ce que vous avez … Aaaaah ! Mais qu'as tu dans tes cheveux ?

- Du chewing gum ! C'est James qui me l'a mis !

- J'ai pas fais exprès d'abord, se défendit James de la cuisine.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment ce … truc est arrivé dans tes cheveux et je m'en fiche ! Mais il va falloir l'enlever sans tarder ! dit ma mère, prenant les choses en main.

- Mais comment ? lui demandais-je, bien que je pensais connaître la réponse.

Et j'avais peur.

- Ma chérie, il faudra les couper, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, m'expliqua ma mère d'un air si compatissant que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux.

- Les, les …

- Je sais, c'est dure, mais tu n'as pas le choix Alice …

J'étais sous le choc. Couper mes … cheveux ?! Mes si beaux cheveux que j'avais mis 15 ans à les avoir aussi long ?

Prenant mon silence pour une approbation, ma mère alla chercher les ciseaux et m'installa sur une chaise. Après m'avoir balancé une serviette sur les épaules et observé les dégâts, elle se mit à la tâche. Je fermais les yeux, ne pas voulant voir le massacre. Mais malgré moi, je sentais mes cheveux tomber par terre … Ils semblaient m'appeler, me lancer des appels au secours « Alice, aide nous ! »; Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais foi d'Alice, je les vengerais et James le payerait CHER !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, bien que je n'en ai au final aucune idée, cette torture durait de toute façon trop longtemps, ma mère me dit doucement :

- Alice, ma puce, tu peux ouvrir les yeux … J'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ça te plairas …

Au début, j'essayais de résister à mon instinct qui me soufflait de voir ce que ça donnait. Mais ma curiosité prit le dessus, et j'ouvris tout doucement les paupières et …

Ouaaaah !

Devant moi se tenait une fille, que, si je n'avais pas su que c'était moi, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu ! Ma mère avait été obligé de les couper très court, et mes cheveux partaient donc dans tous les sens. Je ressemblais vraiment à un lutin cette fois !

- Alors ? s'enquit ma mère, anxieuse.

- Maman, t'es la meilleure de toutes ! C'est super ce que t'as fais ! m'exclamais-je.

Malgré moi, j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette coupe, qui, je dois dire, m'allait plutôt bien.

Ah, modestie, quand tu nous tiens !

- Je suis bien contente que tu aimes, j'avoue que je suis pas peu fière du résultat ! James ! appela maman.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Aussitôt qu'il me vu, il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et se mit à brandir ses poings.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fais d'Alice ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est moi banane.

Alors, fière et digne, je sortis de la pièce la tête haute et montais dans ma chambre, tandis que maman disputait James et le « privait de chewing gum pour le restant de ces jours ».

Ah ! Pauvre James !

[ Le lendemain matin. ]

La veille, pourtant, elle m'avait paru super jolie.

Mais là, tout de suite, sur le chemin du lycée, je n'étais plus si fière avec ma nouvelle coupe.

Et si tout le monde trouvait ça moche ? Et si je passais pour une gamine ? Il faut dire qu'elle me rajeunissait. Et si … et si Jasper me trouvait hideuse et que je ruinais toute mes chances avec lui ?

James, je vais te tuer !

Pour se faire pardonner, il avait promis de m'emmener tous les jours sur sa moto. Il avait mon tour de vaisselle pour les mois à venir, mais tout ça ne servait à rien si Jasper ne m'accordait plus aucune attention !

- Alors, tu descend ? On est arrivé là !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu qu'on était déjà arrivés. Nerveusement, je descendis, et faillis me péter la figure avec un croche patte digne de Bella. J'enlevais ensuite mon casque. Chose pratique : je n'avais plus crainte maintenant d'être décoiffée vu que mes cheveux n'étaient de toute façon pas coiffée, et que eux, avant si gentil, refusaient tout bonnement de se plaquer et partaient dans tous les sens.

J'entrais ensuite dans le lycée, essayant pour la première fois de ma vie de me faire toute petite. Chose pas très difficile, au passage.

- Et ben, Alice ! me dit une fille au passage.

Les gens me dévisageaient, et c'était probablement la première fois que le chemin se faisait aussi long pour rejoindre Bella et Emmett. Celui ci me tournait le dos, mais quand Bella, qui me faisait face, me vit, elle s'interrompit et resta bouche bée.

Quoi ? C'était si moche que ça ?

Voyant que Bella ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, Emmett se tourna aussi.

- Whaou, Lice !

- « Whaou » ? Ça veut dire quoi ? ris-je nerveusement.

- T'es superbe Alice ! s'exclama Bella ! Ça te vas super bien !

Le jugement de Bella n'étais pas objectif. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Je pourrais débarquer avec une crête de trois mètres de haut qu'elle me trouverait _superbe_. Je me tournais alors vers Emmett. Il avait la langue beaucoup plus pendue et n'hésitait pas à dire des choses qui blessaient, non pour le plaisir, mais parce qu'il ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte des conséquences de ces mots.

Anxieusement, j'attendis donc sa réponse. Il me regardait sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, l'air très concentré. Allez Em' enfin ! Si tu ne dis rien dans les 14 secondes qui viennent, je vais faire une crise cardiaque, et à cause de toi la Terre entière serait livrée à elle même, sans maître pour la diriger, et ce serait le chaos, tout le monde mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, et à la fin, une météorite viendra s'écraser sur la Terre, détruisant tout sur son passage et …

- Lice …

- Oui ?

Moi ? Inquiète ? Non, à peiiiiine ! Mon avenir se jouait sur la réponse d'Emmett, mais je n'étais pas stressée DU TOUT !

- Ça te vas SUPER BIEN ! s'écria Emmett en me prenant dans se bras.

Devant mon air estomaqué, il éclata de rire.

- Ha ha, t'as eu peur, hein ? J'ai fais exprès !

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Emmett et son humour … hilarant.

- Merci c'est gentil à vous deux, dis je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

J'étais réellement contente qu'ils trouvent que ça me vas bien. Ils ne faisaient que confirmer les remarques des autres élèves. Seulement, voilà.

J'étais toujours angoissée.

Totalement angoissée.

Mais pourquoi ? Ma coupe de cheveux faisait apparemment l'unanimité et …

Ben non. Imbécile. Elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Il manquait une personne.

Plus précisément, deux. Mais c'était surtout l'avis de_ cette_ personne qui comptait. Tous les autres pouvaient aimer, tant que_ lui_ n'aura pas montrer qu'il aimait, ou au moins un minimum qu'il me trouvait mignonne avec, je ne serais pas apaisée.

Mais qu'est ce que je disais ? Ça ne me ressemblais pas de prêter attention à ce point au jugement d'une personne. Je devais arrêter ! Me ressaisir ! Depuis quand la vie d'Alice Hale était elle dirigée par un mec ? Qu'il aime ou non, je m'en fiche !

- Oh mon dieu, elle est trop canon cette fille, nous murmura Emmett, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me tournais vers l'endroit qu'il nous indiquait et vit effectivement de qui il s'agissait. Rosalie Withclock, qui d'autre ? Emmett ne le dirait jamais texto, mais Bella et moi savions très bien qu'il avait craqué pour elle. Fallait avouer qu'elle était super belle. Et très bien foutue. Et qu'elle s'habillait très bien.

Mais toutes mes bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée quand je croisais le regard de son frère. Il avait de ces yeux bleus atroce, du style qui vous ensorcèlent dès que vous les regardez, et dont vous ne pouvez plus détacher votre regard. A cette instant, c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

Comme à chaque fois. Sauf que là, ça dura un peu plus longtemps. Un peu plus. Un peu _beaucoup_ plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il tourne la tête, rompant le contact. J'inspirais une grand goulée d'air. Sans me rendre compte, j'avais bloqué ma respiration !

_Super Alice, t'es totalement envoûtée par un mec, toi qui te vantais de contrôler les hommes !_

- Respire Alice, se moqua Bella, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle aperçut Edward Mansen à l'autre bout de la cour. A ce moment là, il leva la tête, et, comme Jasper et moi (comme ça passait bien, « Jasper et moi » !) quelques instants plus tôt, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Seulement, contrairement à nous qui avions fait durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible – du moins, de mon côté – ils baissèrent aussitôt les yeux rouges comme une pivoine.

Intéressant, très intéressant. Me cacherais tu quelque chose, Isabella Swan ?

- Et ben Bella, va le saluer, il attend que ça, déclarais je en la poussant du coude.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, vraiment … balbutia-t-elle en rougissant deux fois plus.

Alors là, c'était sur, elle me cachait vraiment un truc ! Et foi d'Alice, futur star et maître du monde, je le découvrirais !

La sonnerie retentit, et c'est péniblement que je me dirigeais vers la salle de cour. Emmett avait disparu on ne sait où et Bella me suivait silencieusement. Je ne savais même pas quel cour on avait. Toute mes pensées étaient vers un beau blond, ce qui m'énervais prodigieusement. Il fallait que j'inverse les rôles, et vite !

- Alice, ça va ? me demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes, ça va ! Répondis-je.

Ça devait effectivement paraître inquiétant que je sois silencieuse comme ça.

- Allez, tous en cour ! nous ordonna le professeur de je sais pas quoi, alors que c'était lui qui était en retard.

Alors que j'entrais en classe, je me cognais soudainement contre quelqu'un. Il me rattrapa par la main, et je n'eus même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Les frissons qui m'avaient parcouru parlaient d'eux même.

- Dé...désolé, béguais-je.

Attends. Je venais de béguer pour la première fois de toute ma vie.

- T'inquiètes, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais, me rassura-t-il.

- Ah ? Heu … ben … merci de m'avoir rattrapé, bafouillais-je.

Je me préparais à retourner vite fait à ma place – et en essayant de pas m'emmêler les pieds – quand il m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le bras

- Ta coupe de cheveux te vas super bien au fait, murmura-t-il.

Puis, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il me lâcha brusquement et marcha précipitamment à sa place. Je restais quelques secondes bouche bée.

Il avait dit que ma coupe de cheveux m'allait bien.

Il m'avait fait un … un com-pli-ment.

Je sentis malgré moi les coins de ma bouche s'étiraient en un large sourire. Plus important encore : il m'avait PARLE ! Jasper Withclock m'avait adressé la parole, à moi, Alice Hale !

- Lice ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à l'entrée à sourire bêtement ?

Je me tournais et vis Emmett.

- Et toi, t'étais passé où ? lui lançais-je en guise de réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Ben, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux ?

Rosalie arrivait, avec toujours autant de classe que d'habitude. Je remarquais cependant que ces cheveux n'étaient plus aussi bien coiffée, que sa veste ne tombait pas parfaitement bien comme d'habitude, et puis surtout son teint légèrement rouge. Rouge qui s'accentua quand elle croisa le regard d'Emmett. Tiens ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après l'avoir regardé fixement pendant une seconde, elle se détourna soudainement et rentra dans la classe.

- Emmett ? Demandais-je, inquiète en voyant mon meilleur ami crispé.

- Cullen, Hale ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer en classe, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! cria le professeur.

J'allais à ma place et Bella me jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps. Je lui expliquais rapidement, très enthousiaste quant à la scène avec Jasper. Elle sourit, toute heureuse pour moi. On dût cependant arrêter notre conversation à cause de ce cher professeur, une nouvelle fois.

Je pris alors un bout de papier et le lançais à Bella :

_« Au fait, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Mansen ? »_

En le lisant, elle rougit brusquement et secoua la tête. J'insistai, mais elle ne voulait rien me dire. Vexée, je me tournais vers le tableau. J'étais sa meilleure amie, moi je lui disais tout et là elle voulait pas ! Surtout que c'était avec _Edward_, ça devait pas être n'importe quoi !

Pour la peine, je boude, na !

A peine cette décision prise qu'un papier atterrit sur mon cahier :

_« Allez, Lice, fais pas la gueule. »_

Elle me prenait pour quoi ? Que j'allais capituler comme ça ? Un nouveau papier.

_« Mon Alice chérie d'amour ! »_

Ah, Bells, ne me prend pas par les sentiments !

_« Que j'aime fort ! »_

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer …

_« Plus que tout au monde ! »_

Je saisis le papier et griffonnais un mot :

_« C'est bon, je te pardonne ! T'as gagné ! Tricheuse ! »_

Et je lui tirais la langue, pour bien lui montrer que c'est bien parce que_ j'avais_ décidé, d'abord !

[ … ]

- Alors, frangine, ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux est dû à _« une soudaine envie de changement et de nouveauté ? »_, me balança James à la maison.

- Tais toi ! Je t'ai rendu service, je ne voulais pas te ruiner ta réputation ! répliquais-je.

Je n'allais surtout pas dire que c'est parce que James avait laissé tomber son chewing gum dans mes cheveux, non mais !

**____________**

**N'ayant plus de nouvelle de ma chère bêta, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop fautes et que vous me pardonnerez =). **

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'hésite encore pour le prochain chapitre, il n'arrivera donc pas dans l'immédiat ... Enfin, en fait, j'en sais rien :D. **

_**Question du jour : (mois) : Au fait, vous allez bien les gens ? **_

**Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui encourage et motive à ouvrir Word ! =D. **


End file.
